Small World
by Innocuous Minx
Summary: Charlotte Carlos was a product of unfortunate circumstances, and Elizabeth's best friend in England until Mr. Swann took a governing job in the Caribbean. Starts slow, but builds well. R&R but no flames please. :D
1. A New Home

Chapter 1: A New Home

It was a cold and wet evening in England. In the back ally of a cathedral, huddled a small shadowy figure. It was tightly wrapped in a large black cloak trying to keep warm in the midst of a freezing down pour. The water on the ground was beginning to gather into large, deep puddles, forcing the person to move upon a nearby crate. They struggled to get to their feet, accidentally dropping their cloak. It was revealed to be a young woman no older than twenty, wearing a tired and torn maid's dress stretched taught round the middle. It seemed her eight month bulge was finally beginning to take a toll on her abilities to move. She slowly bent down, grasped her cloak, and then replaced the wet fabric to its rightful place.

"Samantha you better be right about this." she muttered to herself in a heavy Spanish accent. She sat on the crate and waited patiently, shaking in the cold. Her long black hair was dripping frosty water and the little make up she wore began to melt down her soft cinnamon cheeks, along with a set of warm salty tears.

'How did you come to this?' She thought to herself. 'How did you get so low as to wait to beg for money?' she paused in her thoughts nodding to passersby. She began thinking again, 'You know how you got here. It was that stupid Englishman that's how.' It was that stupid Nathan Francis and his drinking. He had made her this way and forced her into this predicament…

The church bells rang jolting the young woman from her hateful thoughts. It was the signal to begin the well rehearsed plea to all those rich snobs; those English bastards who are just like the man who sent her here in the first place, just to rid himself of his problem. She'd never be able to trust anyone again, and she would never forgive the man.

She picked herself up from the crate, and made way towards the church steps. The first of the patrons began exiting the building, "Lovely ceremony don't you think?" An old woman spoke to her husband.

"Yes, beautiful. Reminds me of when each of our children was baptized, all those years ago." He replied back to her, smiling at his own memories.

She made her move, "Good evening, ma'am and sir." The couple tried to walk around her, with no acknowledgement, but she persisted, "I'm quite sorry to be a bother to you, but I would really appreciate any spare change you may have?" Her accent wasn't helping, as she had to say each word slowly, in order to correctly pronounce it. The couple kept moving, noses in the air, but she wasn't going to quit…she couldn't, "I'm sorry, but I do have a good reason to bother…"

The old man interrupted, "Is there ever a good reason to pester people for money?"

She said nothing, but she moved the cloak to reveal her stomach. The elderly woman gasped, "Oh my! With child?" she nodded pathetically. The woman elbowed her husband in the ribs, "Well give her some money then."

"You know I refuse to give money to… to… street people!" The man scolded his wife,

"But it's for the welfare of an unborn child." The elder woman glared, and causing him to give in. "What is your name sweetie?" the elder woman asked in a kindly matter, as her husband shuffled to find a little something for the young woman.

"Rubina Carlos, Madame." She bowed her head in respect. Upon finally locating a sufficient amount, the man handed her the money and pushed his wife towards the nearest carriage. Rubina counted the money and discovered it was enough to keep her in a cheap inn for a week. Unfortunately that was all there was enough for. Sure she would have shelter to protect herself and her unborn, but food was necessary as well. She approached a few more people with the same act, and got a bit more, but still not enough. She looked for another couple like the first, and spotted the perfect pair.

They were carrying a little bundle wrapped in a pink baby blanket. Who better to give money to a homeless soon to be mother. She began to walk towards the couple and noticed how nice they were dressed and that they must been the guests of honor. The woman's dress was a beautifully hand crafted gown, and the man was draped in the most appealing manner of fabric, and cut. She waited for them to finish talking to an equally proper young man in a military uniform, before she began in. Rubina walked up to them and spoke shakily, "Good evening, Congratulations on your baby girl's baptism. May I enquire as to her age?"

The gentleman wished to leave, but the new mother, like all new mothers, was happy to speak of her baby, "She will be three months next Thursday." she leaned the child toward Rubina.

"Oh she's beautiful." Rubina glowed, being reminded of her own bundle soon to arrive.. "I hope my child is as lovely as her." She moved the cloak to show her belly, "But alas I know it shan't be as healthy as young…" she waited for the woman to answer.

"Elizabeth" She spat out, "Elizabeth Ann Swann."

"That's a beautiful name." Rubina smiled, then frowned deeply, "I fear my poor child may be a still born due to the fact that I am more than malnourished myself. I have no food or place to live." She pleaded into tears, then faked a slight pain in her stomach for drama.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Swann asked. Rubina nodded and stood up again. The gentle mother turned to her husband, "Darling, I think we should take her home with us."

"WHAT?", both Mr. Swann and Rubina spoke in unison. She just wanted money, not an invitation. "No really, I couldn't intrude." she spoke humbly.

"Yes dear, I think we should just give her a bit of money, and be on our way." Mr. Swann spoke nervously knowing when his wife made up her mind no one could change it. He loved it about her.

"No, I insist." Mrs. Swann spoke sternly towards her husband, "We cannot leave a mother to be out on the streets, alone, with nothing. Plus we are going to be in need of a good nanny, for Elizabeth." she turned to Rubina, "But I do have one question, and you mustn't take offense to it." Rubina nodded her head in approval, "Did you become this way through selling yourself?" Mrs. Swann had a very serious look in her eyes. She was all for charity, but a whore would have asked for this upon themselves.

"Sadly no." Rubina replied with no offense. "It was much worse, but I wish not to get into that right now." Mrs. Swann nodded and they made way for a carriage.

The ride was filled with silence on the way home, until Mrs. Swann could no longer stand it. "What was your name? I just realized you never told us." She inquired sweetly, sensing her nerves.

Rubina began to relax, "Rubina Carlos, Madame. Ruby among those who knew me in Spain. You may acknowledge me as you like." she paused and continued respectfully, "Should I just refer to you as Mrs. Swann, and Mr. Swann?"

"Oh, Dear no." She replied, "We prefer less formality in our home's employees." She pointed to her husband, "He is Weatherby Swann, and I am Victoria Swann." Rubina accidentally let out a little snort of laughter when she heard his name. Weatherby may have been a common name for a man in England, but in Spain it would seem rather absurd.

He let out a little huff of disapproval; "I would prefer Mr. Swann, Darling." he spoke stiffly to his wife. They both nodded towards Mr. Swann. "I expect all properness and respect from you young lady, and hard work. You will also respect any and all guests and do as we say." He spoke in unintentional anger, quickly causing the return of the awkward silence. Rubina nodded in understanding and just looked at the floor of the carriage the rest of the trip.

When they arrived, they exited the carriage and entered the mansion. It wasn't like the places she'd worked in before. This one was much smaller. It was more like a mini Mansion, but still very beautiful all the same. Rubina turned to the Swanns "It's amazing."

"Thank you, Ruby. Please come in and sit. We have a few more questions we would like to ask you." Victoria spoke leading the way in. They greeted the other employees, and introduced them to their newest hire. Victoria handed the baby to one of the maids, and told her to put her to bed. They made way for the parlor to conduct a more proper interview. When comfortably settled in, a butler came in with tea and a tray of sweet biscuits. "Help yourself you must be starving." Victoria spoke. Rubina's eyes lit up as she jumped for the food and began to inhale it.

She looked up at her employers, who were taken aback by her ferocity. She gently wiped her mouth, swallowing the rest, and then apologizing, "I'm sorry, Its been about a day since I've eaten." She poured herself and the other two each a cup of tea, "Now what is it about myself you would like to know?"

Mr. Swann snapped back to reality, "Oh yes… we need to know of your previous employment record. I mean, we will be intrusting our daughter in your care."

"Well," she started a little wary of how much to disclose, "I grew up in Spain, living and working there my whole life. My most recent of employer was an ambassador, who was there to keep a treaty with Spain." She stopped momentarily, seeing a look of disgust on Mr. Swann's face, "Is there a problem already, Sir?"

"I was supposed to have that job. A few years back, I was offered the position, but decided to decline, following my heart and staying here and marrying Vicky." he looked at his wife, and lovingly placed his hand upon hers, "I have no regrets, except letting that snake Nathan Francis take my place." Rubina bowed her head in shame.

"Oh sweetheart we won't hold that against you." Victoria consoled her, "It's just that if he had gone, I would've married Nathan. He gets mad when he thinks of that outcome." Rubina raised her head and nodded. Mrs. Swann continued, "Now when is your baby due? We need to know when you will be able to work."

"In a month, but if you need me sooner…" She replied

"Oh dear no, I would never think of putting a pregnant woman to work; especially this far along." She smiled sweetly, "A month will be fine." she turned to her husband, "Honey can you leave us girls alone to talk the rest of the time?"

"What? Why?" He retorted at her sudden need to make him leave. "I have as much right to knowing this woman as you."

"Honey, go…" Mrs. Swann glared intensely. He coward under her stare and decided to go do some work. She turned back to her new friend, "Now it's time to really talk."

"What do you mean Victoria?" she spoke a little confused and a little scared.

"I mean it's time to talk about the baby's father." Mrs. Swann spoke comfortingly

There was a long pause. "I don't know if I can talk about it." Rubina replied in defeat.

"Please, try dear. I won't judge, but for my daughter's safety I must know all of my employees' pasts."

Rubina saw the sincerity in Mrs. Swann's eyes and nodded in understanding. "If I must." She took a deep breath. It was time to tell someone the truth. "Well, it all happened so fast. When I worked for Mr. Francis I forgot to say it wasn't my choice to work there. My mother, Father, and I had to work wherever we could find it. When we were released from our previous employers, his home was the only one in need of our service. It was about two years ago when they applied for his staff. I was 18 at the time, but had no suitors or interests to take me off of there hands so I too worked with them. Nathan was a nice man and very sweet to my family and me. He even paid for my Father's funeral when he died a year after we began or service." She began to tear, remembering the loss, "Everything was okay up till eight months ago. One night he got really drunk and he began to fight with my mother because he said she didn't make the bed right. There voices continued to raise and then he snapped and began to strike her continuously. I tried to stop him, but by the time I got him off her she had been beaten to death. Then he hit me and forced himself on me. It hurt so much." she began to weep desperately.

Victoria grabbed her and held her close, "Shh honey its okay. I've heard enough."

"No, I started the story, I want to finish." she took a deep breath, calming her slight hysteria. "When he was done with me, I told him I hated him, and he told me he would do it again and again if I ever told anyone. A few months later I told him about the child. He never said a word to me after that. He ignored me for a week or so. He was planning I suspect…looking for the right people to do the job."

"Planning? Planning what exactly?" Mrs. Swann asked.

"He needed to get rid of me. He couldn't risk a child under the circumstances, so he staged a kidnapping. One night, about a month ago, I was lying in bed trying to sleep, when about half a dozen men came through my window. They grabbed me and gagged me so I couldn't scream. I think I was kicking around too much and one of the men knocked me unconscious. When I came to I was lying on the deck of a ship, being studied and watched by half the crew. A man, he must have been the captain, told me he was ordered to take me into deep water and drown my body. However, knowing the circumstances of the situation, he took pity on me and brought me to England instead."

"Oh you poor thing!" She got a shrewd look on her face, "We can't tell Weatherby, he will go ballistic. No definitely not. For now though we need to get you cleaned up and into bed, you need rest." Rubina spontaneously jumped up and gave her new friend a hug, "What was that for." Mrs. Swann asked stunned.

"I'm just so glad I have someone as kind as you, who is willing to help." she spoke through tears of joy.

"Okay, but don't jump around; we don't want you going into labor just yet." Both women laughed. After gathering their senses they made way for the stairs, and the room in which Rubina would be staying.

Three weeks later, Rubina gave birth to Charlotte Francine Carlos. It ended up being a perfectly healthy baby girl, named Charlotte after Rubina's mother, and Francine in honor of her father. No matter how much she hated that man, he did give her this precious gift.

Soon, after her recovery, Rubina happily went straight to work for the Swanns. They had both done so much for her and her child, Rubina promised to do everything she could for them in return.

The two young girls grew up together, being the best of friends; playing hide and seek in the house, going to school together. Elizabeth and Charlotte seemed more inseparable than if they had been real sisters. Mrs. Swann always wanted to treat Charlotte as an equal with Elizabeth. But Charlotte, being a child of the help, was not in the same as Elizabeth, and Mr. Swann always made sure she knew it.

When she was eight Charlotte began helping Rubina around the house with daily chores as well as going to school on the Swann's funds. Her and Elizabeth always remained companions of course, Elizabeth even sometimes sneaked in to help Charlotte with her chores. And this was when Mr. Swann began thinking of Charlotte as nothing more than a nuisance in Elizabeth's upbringing. He would always treat her poorly and speak ill of her behavior and lack of respect. He blamed it on her lack of a father.

In truth Elizabeth rebelled all on her own. Or at least it was usually on her own. Both girls drew great interest in rogue behavior and those who pursued it interested her greatly. Pirates and Buccaneers were almost always their topic of choice when they were bored. They both loved the thought of one day traveling to the Americas and meeting the men that seemed to have so much power and freedom to do as they pleased.

Except there was always one thing that separated the two girls adventurous natures; Charlotte was a thinker, always coming up with the best ideas and suggestions of tricks and trifles. Elizabeth, however, was an impulsive doer more likely to take Charlotte's ideas and put forth all effort in achieving them. And because of this unintentionally bad influence, for ten years, Mr. Swann tried very hard to persuade his wife to force mother and daughter to leave them, but, of course, Mrs. Swann would never allow it.


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

"Charlotte!" Rubina yelled from Victoria's room, where she was cleaning. Now that the girls were older, Rubina had taken it upon herself to start helping out with more than just the children. "CHARLOTTE FRANCINE CARLOS, I need your help in here!" She continued to dust giving her daughter five minutes before she went down there and dragged her upstairs by the hair.

Exactly four minutes later, a young girl came upstairs breathless from the run. She dramatically fell to the floor onto her back, and her arms above her head. Her long straight black hair sprawled itself across the ground and her eyes closed. "What is it Mother?" She spoke annoyed and pale skin flushed from the run up. Not hearing a response, she moved her golden hazel eyes towards her mother. Seeing her mother's lack of humor in the situation, she quickly rose and spoke in the sweetest tone, "I mean, dear mother what may I do for you today?"

"That's better." Her mother proclaimed, "I need you to do your job and help me clean up this house before the Swanns return from church."

Charlotte let out an exasperated sigh, "Now? But mum, I'm working on some homework for school."

"Charlotte, what did I tell you about school?" Rubina spoke in an equally exasperated tone. Her daughter rolled her eyes, a nasty habit she had yet to break, but she knew her mother was about to give the 'You promised if' speech. She'd heard it a million times before and now would just be a million and one…

"You promised if I let you go to school with Elizabeth, and the help of the Swanns, you wouldn't fall behind on your chores here at home." She sighed, "I don't understand why you need school anyway. I didn't go to school and ended up great."

"No offense mother, but being illiterate isn't great." Her mother looked at her confused. She went on to explain, "Illiterate means you can't read or write." she grabbed the other edge of the quilt and helped her mother make the bed.

"I never had a need for those things." she spoke bitterly, "And how do you, a ten-year-old, know a word like that? Nobody likes a know-all, and no man likes to be outsmarted by a woman." They silently finished the bed by placing the pillows in their proper places. Rubina watched her daughter and saw very little of herself in the child. With only the exceptions of her plump lips and dark hair, everything about Charlotte seemed perfectly crafted of the child's father. Sometimes Rubina even found it hard to look at her, able to only see the man whom she still carried a light hatred towards in front of her.

When the room was straightened and done, Rubina turned to her daughter, "As you seem rather hateful in my presence and don't want to be stuck in here with me," she spoke sadly, "You can go to the market and pick up the proper groceries. You remember what we get on Sundays?"

"Yes, Mother," She spoke tired of the treatment she received, and rolled her eyes again. She made to leave but decided to say one last thing. She turned to her mother, "By the way Mum, I do like to be here with you, just not all the time." She walked to the door, "And I want to go to school so I don't have to be a maid for the rest of my life. And I want a man who will be proud of my intelligence, not try and stifle it as you do." Charlotte scurried out, leaving the room and her mother heart broken at the statement.

As Rubina began to think over what she said, Charlotte made way to her room to put her homework away for the time being. She got ready to go to market, and quickly headed down the staircase. Grabbing the grocery money from the kitchen, she asked the cooks if there was anything in particular they wanted along with the usual. They declined her offer, thinking the child could probably barely remember what she had to get in the first place. Charlotte then exited the front door, taking the servants carriage the Swanns kept for them, and headed for to the market.

She walked through outdoor aisles and stands, knowing exactly where everything was and the exact price they always charged. She paced herself loving the smell of the produce and the sounds of haggling all around. Everything was going accordingly, until a large man tried to get her to pay more than his usual rate. "I am telling you, good sir, these carrots were five less last week, and I see no better quality now to raise the price."

The man hawked a huge piece phlegm from his throat, spit it to the ground, and spoke gruffly, "Look lil missy, I don't know who you think you're dealing with, but nobody corrects me or insults my crops." At that point a young boy nearby took notice.

"Look here, Mister whoever you are, if you're not going to give me a fair price, I'll shop elsewhere." she turned with a huff, and noticed the young boy staring at her. He was thin and in baggy clothes. His hair was a dark brown as were his eyes, and he gave her a small crooked smiled. She stared into his eyes but then quickly turned from him, feeling a slight warmth take over her face. She put her head down, and quickly shuffled away. Charlotte hurried to the next vegetable stand she could find, and found someone offering ten less than the first man was offering this week. In fact, by looking about all the vendors and checking prices, she found many lower prices in more honest merchants.

Finishing quickly and dropping her things off at the carriage, Charlotte looked back at the market. She informed the driver she would return quickly, and then turned from the carriage running swiftly over to the man who had earlier treated her wrongly, "Excuse me sir?"

The man turned round and saw his former customer, "Well, well, well, look whose back." he spat on the ground again, "Ready to talk business now? I have to say, with your earlier disrespect the price has gone up…"

"No bother to me, I just wanted to let you know," A rather smug grin began to creep upon her face, "I found another merchant, whom treated me more respectfully, and who also gave me a more than fair price on his higher quality of stock." She turned and casually walked back to her carriage. As she did she passed the young boy again this time she nodded towards him as he stood in awe of her confidence.

The boy snapped into reality and caught up with the girl, "Stunning absolutely stunning." Charlotte turned to see if he was talking to her. When she saw it was her he was talking to she blushed again, and quickened her pace in silent nerves. He kept after her and continued speaking, "I wish I had your confidence."

She slowed herself and turned to the boy, "Thank you, but you can only have confidence if you have the abilities to back it up." 'Oh no' she thought to herself, 'that came out really conceited. I should apoligize', "I'm sorry…?" she wanted to know his name.

"Wi… Wi… William," he stuttered seeing he had gotten her full attention, "And don't worry you definitely seem to have the right to you know," he stumbled a bit, "Have confidence." he managed to squeak out, then clapped his hand over his mouth.

She covered her mouth to stifle a small giggle at the little crack in his voice, "Thank you again, sir. May I ask of your age?" she spoke smiling and making small conversation.

"Twelve next month." He spoke proudly, "You?" he asked.

"Ten." she replied. He was kind of cute in that different type of way. Suddenly she realized how long she must have been gone from the house. "Oh I must apologize again, William, as I have to be getting home now." she began to run towards her carriage, "Hope to see you again." she yelled as she waved back. He returned the wave with one of his own.

Charlotte returned home, no more than fifteen minutes later, with her goods in hand. She entered the mansion to a parlor full of the entire house. "What's going on?" she asked them.

"Where have you been? You were due back an hour ago!" her mother scolded her.

"I was shopping around." she said proudly, "Look I actually saved money!" Her mother calmed down though still not happy with her.

"Charlie!" A young girl came running down the stairs. Her dark blond hair done up in ringlets. "I'm so glad you're home. I really need you right now."

She hugged her friend back in concern, "What's wrong Lizzy? What happened?"

"It's Mother," She cried, "She fainted in church and vomited in her sleep. The doctor is here and he said her fever is so high, she needs to be cooled down immediately." Charlotte began to tear a little with Elizabeth. It wasn't her own mother, but none-the-less a woman who had always looked out for her well-being. Elizabeth stepped back, only slightly calmer now that her friend was there, "Come on to my room." She grabbed Charlie's hand and led them upstairs, tears still lightly flowing from her eyes.

"Don't worry Lizzy, I'm sure everything will be fine, I swear." Charlotte tried to calm her down upon entering her room, "Crying isn't going to help her now." Elizabeth sniffled up her last tear, and nodded her head. "Hey I got the perfect thing." She stood in the front of Elizabeth, "Frumpy the frog has come out to play." she began jumping around doing a little jig, and croaking madly, and making a fool of herself; sending Elizabeth into hysterics, like always. Charlotte continued the dance till Elizabeth begged her to stop so she could breathe.

Once she could inhale and exhale evenly again, Elizabeth spoke, "Charlie you're my best friend, I don't think I could ever live without you." she gave her companion a hug.

"And I without you." Charlotte replied.

They released each other, and spoke in unison, "Best friends forever."

Charlotte then stood, "Lets work on our homework together. I'll go get mine." She ran to her room and came back with her things.

"So how was your day?" Elizabeth asked, still a bit sniffly.

"Well I got in another fight with my mother." Elizabeth groaned, and Charlotte continued, "Well she started it. I'm sick of her trying to make me be her. I don't want to be a maid my whole life. I want more. She mocked my intelligence, and said I would never find man, because I was too smart. She drives me crazy!"

"Why don't you just do what she asks and make her happy?" Elizabeth inquired

"Because I want to be happy, and I can't do that by trying to be someone miserable." Charlotte argued.

"I don't think she's miserable." Elizabeth scratched down some answers on her work as they talked.

"That's not the point." Charlotte retorted. "To live her life is nothing but answering to everyone else." Elizabeth just rolled her eyes as they finished their work in silence. She was tired of trying to fight Charlotte on this point.

When all was done, Elizabeth questioned her again, "Anything else happen today? You know other than your mother being a pain in your arse?"

Charlotte sat stunned for a moment. "Elizabeth!" She spoke shocked, "You're swearing like a pirate with fluency! I'm so proud! I see my rebellious nature has completely rubbed off on you."

Elizabeth blushed, "Daddy was right," She joked, "I shouldn't be friends with you and your 'attitude'."

"What can I say, I'm gifted." She spoke innocently with an equally innocent look in her eyes, "And that gift got me into a little trouble at the market." Elizabeth was intrigued and Charlotte told her story, including William. "He was cute and sweet. I hope I see him again soon."

"Which William was it?" Elizabeth asked, "Thomas, Smith, Mulroy?"

"No he didn't go to our school," She continued, "I think he goes to the public school."

"He's poor!" Elizabeth sounded like she was trying to get a nasty taste out of her mouth.

"That's shallow," Charlotte responded, "Really shallow." She gathered her things.

"I thought you fancied the good Captain?" Elizabeth continued ignoring her words.

"Shut up! I do not!" Charlotte's cheeks became rosy, "I just think he's a nice man."

Elizabeth gave her a disbelieving look, "And he's at least twenty-five…"

"Can we talk about something else?" Charlotte spoke up unable to make herself lie, and feeling a continuous increase of temperature in her face. She grabbed a book she had purchased with her own money at the market earlier, "I found this in a small shop today." She handed it to her friend.

"What is it?" Elizabeth lightly graced her hand over the front cover. A raised drawing of a skull and two crossed swords was upon it.

"A book about piracy." Charlotte grinned in amusement. "There was a strange looking woman who was selling them. I had never seen her shop before today."

Elizabeth tore her eyes from the book, "My father will murder you if he knows you brought this into his home…and then proceeded to show me its contents."

"It's not like we are going to tell him about it!" Charlotte laughed at Elizabeth's grim expression. "Open it to the first page. There's a song in there about pirates! I think it would fun to memorize it and sing together when no one's listening."

"Maybe…" Elizabeth was hesitant but knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Her eyes were drawn to the skull on the cover and she opened it to the song Charlotte had spoke of. "'We're Devils, and black sheep, and really bad eggs?'" Elizabeth turned back to Charlotte, "Are you sure this book is authentic?"

"Probably not, but I like it none-the-less." Charlotte replied optimistic. She gathered her school work and headed for the door, "You can keep it for tonight if you'd like. I'm going to sleep early so I can do the sunrise again." Elizabeth nodded and went back to the book.

Upon entering her own quarters, Charlotte found her mother waiting. "How may I help you, Mother?" she asked in an exhausted tone.

"Mrs. Swann is really sick, and I'm going to need a lot of your help in taking care of her." she spoke while fiddling with her hands, not able to even glance at her daughter.

"Okay Mum." She walked towards her, "Anything else?"

"I love you, you know that right?" Her mother whimpered a little.

"Of course I know that." Charlotte replied warmly, "And I love you too."

"Okay I just wanted to make sure you knew that." she stood and left the room. Charlotte laid down and stretched out onto her bed. She thought about William for awhile. He was very nice; and he didn't think her a snob of know-all for her attitude towards that vile man.

She tried to keep her eyes open for as long as she could but began to slowly drift in her dreams…


	3. Happy Days

Chapter 3- Happy Days

Charlotte sat in her windowsill, as a new and glorious Monday morning slowly arrived. As the sun began to rise, She began to paint. Her canvas had been set since six, and now as her ideal landscape came to view, she began to furiously splatter oil colors about. Within the five minutes of the sun's escalation, it had finished its splendid performance, and Charlotte had a new painting for Mrs. Swann. It wasn't technically good. She liked to throw colors about in what she felt along with what she saw. All the shades were blended into a picture that represented how a sunrise made her feel, but still maintaining an order to its mayhem. She took a second look over her work, and smiled to herself in amazement that she deemed it worthy. Never liking her own work very much, she felt she knew this one was right.

She let it be to dry and prepared herself for school. She slipped into her plain uniform and collected her homework and books. At eight she'd finished getting ready and tidying up her room she made her way to Elizabeth's room to wake her. Arriving to an empty room, Charlotte suspected she had already gone down to breakfast.

She looked in the dining room, but still no Elizabeth. However she did find a slouched Mr. Swann staring blankly as his breakfast. He looked worn out and tired, and his face was pale with worry. She walked up to him cheerfully, and as proper as possible, "Good Morning sir," she bowed her head, "May I inquire as to where Miss Elizabeth is?"

Mr. Swann raised his head slightly, "What does it matter to you?" he glared at her intensely. He went back to his breakfast, and Charlotte decided no to push his buttons today. He seemed to have more than enough on his mind.

She went to the kitchen, only to find her mother placing some things on a tray. "Mum have you seen Lizzy? She's not in her room and she isn't in the dining room."

Rubina looked up at her daughter with a taunting smirk. "I'll make you a deal; you take this up to Mrs. Swann and I'll tell you where she is." Charlotte rolled her eyes and grudgingly agreed. Just as she turned to leave the kitchen, her mother began in on her, "That's really a nasty habit you should learn to break." she proclaimed about the eye rolling. Charlotte faced her mother and nodded. On her second attempt to do what she was told her mother spoke once more, "What do you say young lady?"

She sighed heavily, and spoke without turning, "Thank you." She balanced the tray carefully as she walked up the staircase. She cracked the door open slowly. Elizabeth was lying next to her mother in bed. Charlotte walked to the bedside, lightly placing the tray onto the table, and lit a candle. She gently nudged Elizabeth, "Lizzy, It's time to wake up." Elizabeth sat up half way and yawned. She looked at Charlotte a little confused, "It's time to get ready for school." she continued to whisper.

Elizabeth nodded slightly, and got out of bed. She accidentally woke her mother in the process, who turned to the two young girls, "Good Morning Darlings," She croaked weakly, "What are you two in here for?"

"Mum don't you remember? I came in here last night when I couldn't sleep." Elizabeth whispered softly.

"And I came up to find Elizabeth for school, and bring your breakfast." She pointed to the tray, "If you're up to eating." Victoria sat up in bed, and began to reach for the tray. Charlotte quickly ran to the other side of the bed, "No allow me."

"Thank you." Victoria spoke gently as she retracted her hand, "You are very kind, Charlie." Charlotte smiled at the compliment, but she knew no other way for her to be to Mrs. Swann than kind.

"Oh mum, I'm so scared for you." Elizabeth burst out crying, "I don't want to go to school today I want to stay here with you." She got back on the bed and wrapped her arms around her mother; careful not to spill the tray. She sobbed quietly on her shoulder while Charlotte stood silently waiting an answer. "Please don't make me go. I won't be able to concentrate thinking about you."

Charlotte cut in respectively, trying to show some reason, "But Elizabeth she will be needing her rest in order to get better."

"No, no it's quite alright," Mrs. Swann answered, "If she can't concentrate she can stay home, but not in here. The doctor said that what I have is very catching, and we can't have you in the same state as me." Elizabeth nodded sadly. Mrs. Swann turned to Charlotte, "But I don't want Elizabeth behind on her studies, so you will have to turn in her work, and pick up her new things. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes Ma'am." Charlotte reassured her, "Lizzy you need to come with me. Like your mother said, you can't be getting sick as well." She took Elizabeth's hand and practically dragged her out of the room.

When they were out of range to be heard, Charlotte stopped Elizabeth, "Why do you want to stay home? There is nothing you can do here."

"I hate school, and I love my mother." she stated firmly, then grinned. "It's a win, win situation,"

"Okay, manipulation is my thing." She took Elizabeth downstairs so the two could eat. "Um, Mr. Swann, Mrs. Swann asked me to inform you that she has given Miss Elizabeth permission to stay home today." Charlotte took a deep breath, "Miss Elizabeth seems to be very distressed over her mother. I could barely get her to leave her side for a bite to eat."

Mr. Swann looked sternly at his daughter, "You shouldn't be in there. You may catch what she's got and be bed ridden for weeks." His daughter rolled her eyes, "And don't you dare roll your eyes at me again. A lady must be respectful." Charlotte let out a little laugh, "And don't even get me started on you Miss Carlos. Where do you think she learns it?"

Charlotte was about to go off on him, even though he was right, but Elizabeth stepped in, "Daddy, that's not fair." She started, "Besides I'm older, I should have the influence on her."

Charlotte Jumped up, "Only by four months!"

Mr. Swann intervened, "That's enough you two!" He began to shout, "Miss Carlos you are dismissed go to school and leave us be." Charlotte glared momentarily, but then swallowed her pride and walked away. She picked up her and Elizabeth's things, and walked out the front door.

"Argh! I can't stand him. I swear to God, I can't stand that bloody bastard." She walked down the front steps, not paying attention to anything but her ranting, and bumped into something forcing her to the ground. "God Damn it!" she shouted in aggravation. This was not a good start to the day. She began to pick up her fallen items, when she noticed what, or rather who, she bumped into, and froze.

"Hello, Miss." It was William, "Lovely day isn't it." He mused and then helped her gather her things and stand up.

"Good Morning, William." She spoke with seriousness, even as her heart jumped a bit when she said his name. He handed her the rest of her books and she looked down at her dress. "Oh just great; now I got mud on my uniform, and don't have anymore clean sets."

"Then you must skip school and come play hooky with me." He stated, with a squeak here and there, "I would really enjoy the company." He gave her a puppy look to try and persuade her.

Charlotte blushed a bit, "I can't. I have to turn in Lizzy's work." Her face saddened for the reason, "Her mother is sick and she said she needed to stay home with her. And I promised her mother I would turn it in for her."

"Well then may I escort you there?" he spoke with a hopeful smile.

Charlotte contemplated the idea, "On one condition…" He looked at her as he cocked his head. "Help me carry these books? They are rather heavy."

William let out an air of a laugh and agreed. "Alright but can you give me your name? I'm pretty sure you haven't told me?"

"Charlotte, Charlotte Carlos, but my closest friends call me Charlie."

"And I am William Turner, and my closest friends call me Will." He put out his hand for her to shake on the proper introductions. She graciously accepted his hand and then quickly passed off half the stack to him. As they began down the street to the school house, he inquired as to why she was at the market when she lived in such a beautiful home. "You don't seem like a servant."

"Well, technically, my mother is the hired help. However, I help her, so I guess that I am a servant." Charlotte smiled sulkily.

"How do you afford the school you go to?"

"I've lived with them my whole life so my mother's employers treat me as there own." She answered politely. "Well that lady of the house does. I love learning and she made sure I had the best access to it."

"Well I hate school myself." He said it as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, "I hardly go anymore. I know what I need to know to survive, anything more in useless to me."

"Not me." She said smartly, "I want to know everything, because you never know when that useless information will come in handy…But to each his own, I guess" Charlotte responded sweetly. Will looked at her not quite understanding, but not wanting to ask. After a few moments past a thought came to her, "How did you know where I lived?"

"Um, I followed you home from the market yesterday." he bowed his head in embaressment, "I'm so sorry if that may scare you, but I wanted to know who you were…and you said you hoped we met again…"

Charlotte boldly grabbed his hand as to ease his mind, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you did." Now Will began to turn a dark fuchsia. This caused her to immediately let go, trying to drain the increase of color from his face.

They arrived at the school a few moments later, "Well thanks for letting me walk you Charlie." he squeaked the whole sentence, still rigid from when she held his hand, "Well I guess this is good-bye. Hope I see you again." He walked away nervously. Charlotte watched him walking away, and then looked at her school, and back to William, then Back to the school.

Then she got an idea, "Will wait!" she shouted to him and he quickly spun around. "Come here." She motioned for him to join her and he ran over quickly, "I have an idea," She quickly pulled out a paper and a piece of lead. She began to write a note. As she finished she spoke, "Please don't move and just stay right here." she ran towards the steps. She froze and turned around, "And remember we our on the high class side of town, so don't do anything… you know… stupid." Will acknowledged her with a nod, and she entered the school house.

She stood at the back of the class, "Psst, Ms. Ann, psst." she interrupted her teacher.

"Well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presence." The teacher spoke harshly, "Please tell us your excuse this time." No one spoke. The teacher began in again, "And where is your partner in crime, Miss Swann?"

Charlotte took a deep breath as to restrain herself from smart talking the teacher, "Well, she is at home with her mother." The teacher gave a look telling her to continue. "You see her mother has become dreadfully ill, and Elizabeth felt she'd be in better use at home." She took a deep breath, "So I brought her work along with mine and came to pick up some more for the both of us."

Ms. Ann looked sarcastically confused, "What do you mean the both of you? Your mother certainly isn't sick is she?" The class began to snicker knowing that Charlotte was only a charity case for the Swann family.

"No she isn't sick," she began, pulling out what she had written, "But here is a letter from Mr. Swann, stating he wants me to return home immediately with the work, Ma'am." Ms. Ann walked to the back of the class, and read the note aloud:

"Ms. Ann,

Please do forgive Elizabeth and Miss Carlos's need to be at home today. My wife has fallen very ill and they are both greatly required at home. Please give work to Miss Carlos for both children as to make sure they do not fall behind the others in class.

Sincerely"

And a perfectly forged signature of Weatherby Swann followed at the bottom. The teacher looked up at Charlotte, "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Carlos." She spoke stunned, "Please give Mrs. Swann my best wishes, and don't worry about work, I will excuse you two for the next week." She thanked her teacher, graciously and went back outside.

Will stood from where he sat on the school house steps, "What happened?" Charlotte when on to explain what she did with the note. "You are so smart." She blushed at the comment. He did that a lot and she wasn't sure why she may have liked it so much when usually she hated it. "Want to get some ice cream? A few people threw me some money while I was waiting." He spoke in both pride and shame at the stranger's gestures.

"Sounds lovely." She smiled sweetly, and they walked towards a nearby shop. They both got a single scoop. "I love chocolate." Charlotte spoke as they walked, "It's so sweet."

"Just like you." Will said and grabbed her hand. This time it was her turn to blush, and she did. Not as much as Will, but still a little pink entered her cheeks. The two spent the rest of the day together just talking and pulling little pranks on unsuspecting civilians. At one point they got caught by a shop owner, who chased them up the street as far as he could run.

"I love that." she panted when they had lost the man, "They are so easily offended."

"I know," Will laughed, "It was just a dead rat on the cake."

Charlotte shook her head and stood up straight, "Okay well I have to get home now. They will be expecting me from school; walk me?"

"Of course," He gasped for air.

They walked slowly back to her home, but still arrived in what seemed like no time at all. "Well, thank you for skipping school with me, Charlie" they both let out a little laugh. "When can we meet up again?" he asked desperately.

"How about tomorrow morning if you decide to not go to school again?" She suggested.

"For you? Anything." He agreed with a slight mock bow. She nudged his shoulder playfully and grinned.

"Okay well guess I'll see you tomorrow." She bit her lip. Will grabbed her hand once more, and kissed it goodbye. Charlotte quickly turned and ran inside and right into her mother.

"Where are your things?" Rubina questioned about her lack of books.

"I… um… there was no homework today." she smiled nervously, "And our teacher said if Elizabeth needed the rest of the week off, she could have it." She looked anxious at her mother.

"I'll inform Mr. Swann." Rubina let out a heavy sigh. She studied her daughter, "So much like your father. Your eyes, nose, skin…"

"But I have your dark hair and pouty lips." She joked trying to lighten the mood

Her mother nodded. She gathered her senses again, "Since you have no school work, please go upstairs and check on Mrs. Swann for me." Charlotte bounded up the stairs in no protest, leaving her mother in a bit of confusion to her happiness.

Charlotte made for Mrs. Swann's room and entered slowly. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair reading the book Charlotte had given her the day before. "'…and in the most recent of years, a ship known as The Black Pearl captained by a man named Barbossa, has been preying upon all those it passes. He will ruthlessly kill and plunder all ships…'" Elizabeth paused seeing Charlotte had entered.

"Good afternoon Charlie. Come to join us in our quest of piracy." Mrs. Swann laughed at Charlotte's grim expression, "No need to worry darling. We won't tell my grumpy old husband of your find. Some people don't understand the flight of the imagination and the harmless nature of books. Now continue Elizabeth."

Both girls sat and took turns reading the book to Mrs. Swann. She was a very understanding and carefree woman herself. Had to be where Elizabeth got it from. By dinner time the three of them had memorized the words to the song and were singing gleefully but only just above a whisper.


	4. Dinner Party

Chapter 4: A Dinner Party

The next morning was the second Tuesday of the month. As of the most recent years, this meant one thing in the Swann household…company. A one Captain James Norrington spent these prescheduled evenings with the Swann family as a gesture of good politics and good business. Mr. Swann was on the higher side of authority with the King and Captain Norrington was well on his way to the top of the same king's navy.

The evenings were always the same. The guest would arrive at six on the dot. Mr. Swann and Captain Norrington would then enjoy drinks and light-hearted personal conversation for that first hour. At seven, dinner was announced and all would gather round the table. The meal would last approximately one to two hours, and then the gentlemen would retire to Mr. Swann's office for brandy and further talk of business.

General this is how all evenings in the Swann home went, but on these particular Tuesdays, Charlotte was not invited to dine with the others as usual. Sure it wasn't the norm for servants to dine with their masters, but Mrs. Swann always allowed the exception in Charlotte's case per her daughter's request. However, this Captain Norrington, was a very important guest, and in his visits that request was ignored. And that disappointed Charlotte very much.

"Hey Charlie," Elizabeth came into her room the morning of, "Daddy says that despite mother's illness she has insisted on not canceling your boyfriend's usual dinner arrival."

"Shut up he's not my boyfriend!" Charlotte turned bright red and threw a pillow at Elizabeth. She stepped out of bed, "I have to get ready for school."

Once she was dressed and ready she made her way downstairs. She reached for the door, but as soon as she touched the handle her mother appeared behind her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Charlotte jumped at the sudden noise of her mother's speech. She turned to her clutching her now racing heart, "Don't do that!"

"Forgive me." Rubina apologized for her sneaking behavior. She then went on, "I believe you were about to tell me where you were going?"

"I have school, remember?" Charlotte answer as if it was oh so obvious.

"Not today. We need you here to prepare for the Captain's arrival."

"What?" Charlotte practically jumped. This wasn't normal. She hadn't ever stayed behind on these days before.

"I'm sorry baby, but it seems Mr. and Mrs. Johansson both caught Mrs. Swann's illness and we need the extra hand here today."

"But Mother…"

"No buts! Mr. Swann already prepared this note from me for you to take to your teacher." She handed the note to her daughter, "I expect you to deliver it and return promptly. We have much to do…" Rubina turned and walked away before Charlotte could object further.

"But…" Charlotte went to speak, but her mother was already gone. She turned back to the door note in hand. She went outside and looked about for her new friend. "I thought you weren't ever going to come out here." Charlotte turned to the sound of the voice and smiled. It was William of course, leaning against the wall near the side ally of the house.

She walked past him, "I can't spend time with you today, Will."

"Why? I thought you said your mum thinks you're at school?" He walked after her said slightly hurt.

"My presence is needed at home, so even if I had to go to school, I'd still have to stay home today." She said as she continued towards the school house.

"Well then where are you going now?"

"School."

"Wait! What?" He grabbed her arm to stop her. She wasn't making sense and it seemed like she was avoiding him.

Charlotte stopped and let out a frustrated sigh. "You see this note?" She held it up for him and he nodded. "This is a note from my mother excusing my absence for the day. She told me to take it to my teacher and return promptly."

"But you already have been cleared for the week." Will continued still confused.

"Yes but she doesn't know that." She concluded, but Will still seemed confused. "Look…I have to walk to the school and back because it needs to seem like I actually made the trip. If I were to just walk out of the door and wait nearby I may take too long, or not take long enough. I have to make it realistic or she will know."

"Oh…" William said finally understanding.

They reached the school and Charlotte stopped and turned to him. "I guess you should get home now."

"No I can walk you back." He offered sweetly, "I already walked all the way from my side of town anyway." He shrugged.

"This is so stupid." She said randomly, "It doesn't take that long to prepare for the Captain."

"The Captain?" Will asked interested.

Charlotte got a whimsical look in her eyes, "Captain James Norrington." She sighed and motioned Will to follow her back to the house. She then continued, "He is a high ranking officer in the King's navy; and a very prominent man in society."

"Sounds like a stick in the mud git to me." Will grumbled at her fawning.

"He is a very nice person." She said proudly

"…and probably an old man too…"

"Why Mr. Turner, are you jealous?" She joked with him.

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous of a stupid bloke like him?" He spoke harshly, "You can have your stupid Captain…I have to go…" he turned his back to her and walked away

"Will! Stop being a baby!" She called after him but he ignored her.

Charlotte continued back to her home with a mixture of sadness and a smile. She was sad because she hadn't meant to hurt him, but the smile lingered in flattery at his reaction. Her mother said there was only one reason when one man is jealous of another.

She pocketed the note that had been meant for her teacher and walked into the house, where her mother was waiting. "Come now! You will take mine and Mrs. Johansen's place in helping Rosalina and Margaret tidy the house. I'll be in the kitchen taking Mr. Johansen's place as cook. Captain Norrington will also be arriving an hour early, as he has extremely important business to speak with Mr. Swann about."

"I understand." Charlotte agreed. She smiled in a bit of pride of her mother.

"What are you so happy about?" Rubina asked suspiciously

"Nothing really…" Charlotte continued smiling, "You just take charge so well." Her mother just smiled and sent Charlotte on her way.

The time seemed to pass ever so slowly. When the house was cleaned Charlotte got an hour break before she was to set the table. She crashed onto her bed and sighed. She didn't realize how much went into really cleaning this huge house. Even rooms the Captain will most likely never enter had to be perfect. She took the note she was supposed to have given to Ms. Ann and placed it in her side table's drawer. She looked over to her painting from the day earlier and decided to frame it now.

After scratching her initials in the bottom right corner and a bit of snipping of the edges, she placed it into a small circular frame. It wasn't anything special, but Mrs. Swann seemed to enjoy Charlotte's work no matter the true quality. She picked the final product off the ground and took it to her mistress's room. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair in the corner, talking to her mother who was on the other side of a changing screen.

"Mum, are you sure you should get out of bed?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Of course, darling," She peeked from behind the screen, "the doctor saw me earlier and said it seemed what I had was nothing more than a forty-eight hour bug." She turned to Charlotte who was entering the room, "Hello Charlie."

"Good day, Mrs. Swann." Charlotte smiled at Mrs. Swann's increase in energy. Her skin was still slightly more pale than usual, but that was probably part of the recovery.

Mrs. Swann smiled and went back behind the screen. Elizabeth stood from her chair and joined Charlotte, "Another painting then?" Elizabeth pulled at the framed picture in her hands, "Let's see…"

Charlotte released her grip on the painting as Mrs. Swann came out fully dressed. Elizabeth studied it then turned it to her mother, "The best so far!" Mrs. Swann stated in excitement.

"It really is fantastic Charlie." Elizabeth added, "I wish I could paint like that." She said a bit sulkily.

"And I wish I could write like you Lizzy." Charlie said to reassure her.

"Exactly," Mrs. Swann leaned the painting against the wall, "everyone has their natural talent, some have several, but most are learned. If either of you truly wish to create like the other, all it takes is practice." Both girls nodded.

"What about you mother? What's you're natural gift?" Elizabeth asked interested.

"I'm not sure…" Mrs. Swann responded, "I guess if I had to say, I was always good in ballet class, but that was a long time ago…" she quieted herself at the memories. Looking at her intent audience, she changed the subject, "I'll have someone put the painting up as soon as I can. But in the meantime, we have a table to set and a guest to entertain."

The three of them made their way downstairs and into the dinning room. Rubina stood waiting with the plates, cutlery, and glasses ready to be placed, "Where have you been Charlotte?"

"With me, Ruby," Mrs. Swann soothed the woman over, "No need to fret."

"I beg pardon, Ms. Victoria, but Captain Norrington will be here any minute and these dishes can't set themselves."

"Ah, but how nice if they could." Mrs. Swann joked. Seeing Rubina not amused she continued, "Relax, the Captain is an important guest, but he isn't the king." The bell from the front of the house rang. Mrs. Swann looked at a clock, "Even early that man is straight on time…" She turned to the two girls, "Lizzy, Charlie, go usher the Captain into the parlor where I'm sure Mr. Swann is already waiting." The summoning came again, "Hurry now." She shooed them away.

Elizabeth and Charlotte quickly made for the door. "Wait," Elizabeth stopped her friend from opening the door. She quickly replaced a few pieces of Chalotte's hair, "There…can't have you looking anything but your best for your future fiancé."

"Oh shut up!" Charlotte said snidely. She opened the door and there stood the captain, "Good Evening, Captain Norrington. Please come in." He was very tall, maybe 6'2", with bright blue-green eyes, and dark hair. His face was well structured and slightly worn from a life in the service of the navy.

"Good evening Miss Carlos…Miss Swann." He said dryly walking past the girls, "I suspect Mr. Swann is in the Parlor. I'll show myself there…" He finished and headed for the parlor without another word.

Both girls looked at each other over his odd behavior, "Hey you're the one who likes him." Elizabeth said stepping back a bit. Charlotte just squinted at her and closed the door.

An hour later all were called to the dinner table. All Rubina, Charlotte, and the other two maids served the dinner and all was going as usual. "So Miss Swann, what do you know about the Caribbean?" The Captain asked.

"Well, sir," She dabbed her mouth with the napkin. She glanced at Charlotte, then back to the Captain, "not much I'd say."

The Captain spotted her glance to her friend, and smiled, "Are you sure Miss Swann?" He turned to Charlotte, "What about you Miss Carlos?"

"Me?" Charlotte just about squeaked it out, "Well, I, um…pirates. I know that the trade from here to there has been frightfully infested with them."

"Hmm, yes it has been quite a nuisance in the waters." He agreed solemnly, "However I plan to stop it within the next five years."

"I heard that a man named Barbossa is that of the most ruthless." Charlotte added, "He is said to not leave any survivors, but of course that can't be possible."

"And how do you wager that?" Norrington asked amused at her view.

"If there were never survivors, then where would the stories be coming from?" She asked in mock curiosity.

"Touche, Miss Carlos." He gave smirk that sent a rush of color into Charlotte's cheeks.

"How is it you know so much on this subject miss Carlos?" Mr. Swann asked

"I…um…heard some merchants talking of it at the market on Sunday." She said quickly.

Mrs. Swann, who had yet to speak all night, began humming the pirate tune. "…and really bad eggs…" she smirked at the two giggling girls.

"What was that dear?" Mr. Swann inquired.

"Oh nothing, honey." She replied and took another bite of her food.

"No, I think I heard you say something about bad eggs?" He said, "Is the food bad?" He looked to Rubina being the substitute cook.

She stood up and began around the room. "I said, 'we're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs'…" she did a little twirl, "…'Drink up me 'earties yo ho'." And with the last phrase she collapsed onto the ground.

"Mother!" Elizabeth screamed and ran to her mother's side. She shook her lightly, "Mother wake up!" Mrs. Swann turned over smiling.

"I'm fine darling no worries just a little..." She then convulsed and began vomiting on the ground, with some splatter onto Elizabeth's dress.

"MOTHER!" Elizabeth screamed as the others came to help. Charlotte pulled Elizabeth off her mother, thinking it better to keep back. "Let me go!"

Mr. Swann kneeled to his wife, "Vicky, Victoria are you alright?" He turned to the two girls. "Miss Carlos, take my daughter upstairs now!" he shouted over the commotion to Charlotte who nodded and fought Elizabeth up the stairs.

They got to Elizabeth's room and continued to tousle about as Charlotte tried to keep her in the room. "Let me go to her! She's my mother!"

"You are in no state to be with her!" Charlotte yelled back. "You need to calm down first!"

Elizabeth suddenly stopped fighting and dropped to the ground crying. She knew there was nothing she could do and that made everything even harder for her. "I just don't understand." She managed between sobs. "Why did she have to get so sick? Why her?"

The Captain was sent up to check on the girls, and was now outside the door, watching through a crack in the opening and listening. Charlotte sat next to Elizabeth on the ground and put her arm around her friend, "Everything happens for a reason. She'll eventually get better. She just should have stayed in bed that's all."

"But what if she doesn't?" Elizabeth sniffed

"You can't think like that." Charlotte held onto her tighter, having been thinking the same thing. "You have to hope that all will work out for the best. And if not…" Elizabeth looked up at Charlotte who was now on the verge of tears, "I'll always be here for you. No matter what, if ever you need me I'll be there…always."

The captain let out a sigh knowing this wasn't going to be the case. He knocked lightly and pushed the door open, "Are you two alright now?" Both girls rushed to their feet and nodded. "Very well." He said and left.

The two watched him leave and then turned to each other. "I think I should go to bed now." Elizabeth said hugging her friend, "Good night Charlie."

"Sleep well Lizzy." Charlotte retracted from her friend and wiped a tear from her face.

Upon leaving the room she saw the Captain waiting at the top of the stairs. She froze in her tracks, "I see you and Miss Swann are closer than I thought." He said and turned to her.

"We are closer than sisters, I think." Charlotte smiled and continued to the stairs.

"You took very good care of her just then." The Captain followed her, "The promise you made was a very dedicated one."

"I meant it, as I'm sure she would do for me." They made to the door and Charlotte turned to him. "Are you to leave now Captain?"

"Yes. After tonight's happenings I think it would be difficult to enjoy my stay." He opened the door himself and motioned for her to join him on the front porch. She suspiciously agreed and walked out, "Besides, Mr. Swann and I have already discussed and finalized all we needed to."

"Finalized Captain?"

"Yes," He paused and thought it over, "I'm sorry Miss Carlos, but I can't divulge what it is. Official business and such…"

"I understand, captain." She nodded, "Well enjoy the rest of your evening." She curtsied.

"And you enjoy your evening as best you can…Charlie." Her head snapped up in surprise at how he acknowledged her. He entered his carriage and it promptly sped away into the dark.

Charlotte watched until he was out of sight and turned back to the house, "Psst." She stopped hearing someone's whisper, "Psst, Charlie."

She looked into the ally nearby, "Will?" The young boy walked into sight. She looked at him in a bit of shock to see him, "What are you doing here?"

"So that's your precious Captain?" He said in bitterness.

"Yes, that was Captain Norrington." She said matter-of-factly, "Now what are you doing here?" She demanded

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." He said a bit defeated.

"Apology accepted, but you still can't be here!"

"I come here to apologize, and I'm still in…"

"Charlotte? Are you out here?" Rubina's voice could be heard from nearby, interrupting Will.

"Yes mother I'll be right in!" She called to the door and pushed Will further from sight, "I'm sorry, I just can't let anyone see you. They will get suspicious." She turned to him and smiled seeing his dark eyes.

"I see…" He replied, "Well can I come back tomorrow?"

"CHARLOTTE!" Rubina could be heard even closer.

Charlotte looked to the door than back to Will, "Of course, just go now!" and within a matter of moment's the boy was gone.

"Charlotte who are you talking to out here?" Rubina appeared by her daughter looking about for a trace of another life.

"No one…" She responded evasively, "I just thought I saw a dog and wanted to see if it had a collar or something, but it ran away now."

"It was probably just a rat." Rubina shuddered at the thought, "You know they are getting bigger every week…" She guided her daughter back into the house. Both were made to clean up the mess before Charlotte was sent to bed.


	5. Sorrowful So Longs

Chapter 5: Sorrowful So Longs

The next few days went as well as they could. Charlotte met Will everyday, while her mother thought she was at school. She would spend her school hours with Will, then come home and help with Mrs. Swann, who was undoubtedly getting worse. Charlotte's job mostly required her to keep Elizabeth out of hysterics every time her mother's stomach came up. It was a frightfully hard task to do, seeing as Charlotte too was sad over Mrs. Swann's state. However, she had Will to look forward to everyday.

Friday morning rolled around, and as Charlotte left her house to meet Will, she found him sulking on her front doorstep.

"What's wrong Will?" She sat next to him. He remained silent and didn't say a word. "William, please tell me what's the matter."

"It's my mother, Charlie," tears began to fall down his cheeks as he turned to her, "My mother…she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Charlotte replied, even though she was sure she knew.

"She died last night." He took a deep breath and turned from her. He didn't want her to see him as such, but came in order to just see her. "I found her this morning. She never even told me she was sick." He put his head in his hands, and began sobbing unable to control it any longer.

Charlotte grabbed hold of him, and held him to her comfortingly. "Shh, Will, everything will be okay." She cradled him for a few minutes till he calmed down. She looked at him, and seeing he was still quite sullen, she decided to take him somewhere, "Come with me."

She smiled softly and grabbed his hand, dragging him down a deserted alley, "Charlie what are you doing?"

When they got far enough away from anyone to hear, she stopped and sat him down. "Okay Will I'm about to do something and you have to promise never to tell anyone… EVER!" He nodded his head nervously, knowing she was capable to do anything. She took a deep breathe, and began in her act.

She was hopping around, doing a jig, and croaking wildly; falling here and there for comedy's sake. Will began laughing uncontrollably, "Oh my Charlie," He spoke while trying to inhale air, "Please stop, stop, I can't take anymore." He rolled off the crate and fell to the ground, holding his sides.

"You have now been formally introduced to Frumpy the Frog." She laughed, I knew it would cheer you up a bit, and now anytime you're feeling down, just remember Frumpy. She is there for all your perking up needs." Will finally caught his breath.

"Thank you." he responded, "I think you're the only person that could put a smile on my face today." he became sullen once more. "But the fact remains, she's gone now, and," he paused and took a deep breath. He saw into Charlie's eyes and saw a fearful look, "and… and… and we should go." he couldn't tell her the rest. Not yet.

They spent the rest of the day frolicking as usual and talking about what happens next for Will. Will also showed Charlotte what he had received from his father a month or so earlier. "I'm not sure where he is, but he sends me and mum things to sell for money." He showed her his medallion, "In all the years he's been sending things, we've only kept two. This medallion he sent two years ago, and this ring which he left with my mother as an engagement ring." he showed both to her.

The ring was an open mouth skull, wearing a cross bone bandana, and had two rubies for eyes. The medallion was a circular gold pendent, with a skull engraved in the center. She examined both carefully, "Is your father a pirate or something?"

"NEVER!" he spoke infuriated that she would think such a thing, "He is a merchant sailor. He sent a letter saying he had taken them from a pirate whom was trying to rob his ship." Will spoke with pride of his father's supposed bravery.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." they were silent for a few minutes as they sat on a bench. Will took notice to a nearby shop.

"Wait here and close your eyes." Skeptical, she slowly closed her eyes and waited. Will ran over to the shop, and made a small, quick purchase. He ran back over to Charlotte, and sat in front of her again, "Okay, open."

She opened her eyes and gasped, "Its lovely." she spoke amazed. It was a blood red velvety rose. Still slightly budded up, "Will, you don't need to buy me a rose, but thank you."

"I thought it might lighten the blow." Will spoke solemnly. Charlotte cocked her head in confusion, while Will continued, "Now that my mother is gone, I must leave as well. Before my mother passed, a few weeks ago she told me that if anything happened to her, she wanted me to go find my father. I must leave tomorrow morning." Charlotte sat, jaw dropped and on the verge of tears.

"No don't leave, you can't." she begged as the tears began to drop down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Charlie." he wiped her eye, "I don't want to leave you in tears."

"What do you expect?" she yelled, "you want me to be happy your leaving? Fine I'm happy now leave me alone." She screamed and then ran home sobbing. Will sat stunned as he just watched her run away. She was so upset as she didn't even pay attention as she ran into several people as they passed. At one point she tripped and fell to the ground. She stayed like that for an hour just sobbing.

'Why? Why is he leaving me like this?' she thought alone. She calmed herself down and made way for the mansion. She finally noticed that she still held the rose in her hand. 'I should crush it into the ground.' She pondered the thought, but found she couldn't do it, 'Why don't I step on it? Why can't I crush him out of my life?' she sniffed the rose and carried it against her chest the remainder of the walk.

Charlotte had reached her destination, to find a royal messenger approaching the door. She went up to the stout little man, "How can I help you sir?" she asked politely.

"I'm here on behalf of the king to deliver a message to Mr. Swann." he replied sweetly

"I can take it to him." She spoke gently, "I am a servant in his home." The man nodded his head in acknowledgement and handed her the letter. He promptly walked back to his carriage and sped away almost instantaneously. She opened the door and walked inside. She made her way to Mr. Swann's office, finding him busying himself with work. She promptly held the rose behind her back, "Beg Pardon, Mr. Swann, but you have a message from the king."

He looked at her, "Thank you Miss Carlos." She handed him the letter, which was sealed with an impression of the royal family's coat of arms. Charlotte just stood waiting for instruction, "You are dismissed he spoke while tearing open the letter.

She walked to the room in which Mrs. Swann was being kept for the remainder of her illness. She entered passed the already opened door. Elizabeth was sitting next to the bed, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Her mother looked worse than ever. Seconds after she had entered the room Mr. Swann came running in, "Girls leave us be, NOW!" he directed at the two little ones. They immediately ran out.

He closed and locked the door behind them. The two decided to eavesdrop through the keyhole. He spoke quite softly, "Victoria, Oh my sweet, beautiful wife." he paused for a second, "Victoria my second chance has finally come. The king has sent for me to govern his newest colony in the Caribbean." Elizabeth and Charlotte looked at each other in a nervous way.

Mrs. Swann smiled and spoke weakly, "That's wonderful darling."

"But Vicky, I can't leave you here, alone and sick. And we would have to leave in only a few days time." he spoke feeling terrible for being happy at a time like this.

"I'll be fine Darling," she struggled to breathe, "Go, I stood in the way of your political goals before, and I refuse to do it again." She swallowed hard, "Go, take Elizabeth, and I will join you when I am healthy again." The two girls jumped up at the sound of footsteps heading towards the door. They ran to Charlotte's room as it was the closest.

"Did you hear that Charlie? The Caribbean!" Elizabeth squealed with joy.

"Yeah, that's great." Charlotte tried to be happy for her. This must have been why the Captain was so interested in the extent of Elizabeth's knowledge of the Caribbean. She brought the rose in her hand to her nose once more. She began to sob uncontrollably, "Oh Lizzy! I just found out today Will is leaving and now you? My two best friends, gone." she collapsed onto her bed.

"Will?" Elizabeth sound perplexed, "You saw that boy you met on Sunday again?" Charlotte explained what had happened to Will, bringing tears to Elizabeth's eyes, "Oh it's like a tragic love story!" She hugged her friend to comfort her.

"Love?" she sounded a tad bitter, "I'm not in love. He's just been a good friend."

Rubina walked in at that very moment, "Mr. Swann is holding a house meeting downstairs. He wants everyone present." the girls stood and followed her downstairs. Charlotte left the rose on the bed, and went to meet her fate.

Mr. Swann explained the letter, and told everyone his plans. "I'm sorry to regret I must let you all go, as we cannot bring what we do not need. You will look after Mrs. Swann for the time being. When she is healthy you will need to find employment elsewhere. Thank you all for your many years in our service." He walked over to Elizabeth, "We are leaving in three days time. I suggest you start packing now."

"Okay father," she said glumly, "As you wish." She took Charlotte with her to help get the packing started.

Later that night, Charlotte tossed and turned thinking about her departing friends. She woke restless the next morning. She sat in bed thinking for a few minutes. 'Why me? Why does everything I care about leaving?' Her own words she had said to Elizabeth rang through her mind, 'Everything happens for a reason'. She jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. She looked in the mirror and spoke to herself, "If he's leaving, he deserves at least a proper goodbye." She quickly raced down the stairs, out the door, and into the servant carriage, where she instructed the driver to go to the docks with utmost haste.

She arrived in no time and jumped out. She ran for 10 minutes looking up and down the port for him. 'No sign of him' she thought to herself, 'I can't stop looking.' So she ran about a few more minutes and finally spotted him, boarding a ship, "WILL!" she shouted across the dock. His head cocked up at the sound of her voice.

He asked the captain to wait a bit, then he ran down to her, "Charlie, why are you here? I thought you were displeased with me?"

She inhaled deeply, "I was," she paused, "And then I realized if I was going to have to say goodbye to a best friend, I wanted to do it properly." She sighed a bit, "And I also realized if I needed to say goodbye to someone who was slightly more than a friend, it would be done like this." She gave him a little, itty-bitty peck on the lips, "That's all I needed to say."

She began to turn and walk away, "Wait." Will proclaimed. He removed the skull ring from his finger, "Keep it safe for me," he paused, "And when I see you again you can give it back, showing you never forgot." Charlotte nodded to the agreement and gave him a hug. They waved goodbye to each other, as the ship rolled out of the harbor.

Charlotte waved away her ride there, and chose to walk home instead. Her pace was slow and dragging. She studied the ring and placed it on her right middle finger. She arrived back to the house, and ran into her mother as soon as she stepped in the door, "Where did you go?" she asked sternly.

"Please not now mother." she walked up the stairs.

"Yes now," she screamed, "If you aren't at school or the market, you are not allowed to leave this house. Especially if I don't know where you are going! Now where were you?"

"I was saying goodbye to a friend, alright!" she yelled at her as she came back down the stairs, "A very good friend, whom I have been seeing all week when you thought I was at school!" her mother stood shocked, "He had to leave today and I went to say goodbye! And all I have left is a memory and this!" she showed her the ring, as she began to tear. She was now face to face with her, "Are you happy now that I'm miserable! Huh? Are you! It's what you wanted! Now I've lost my only two friends, and I bet you are as happy as a lark!" she screamed and ran up the stairs to her room. Her mother didn't move and didn't speak.

Elizabeth had watched the whole thing unfold from the top of the stairs. She ran to Charlotte's room, and shut the door; "Charlie, I have something for you." she spoke softly.

"What, more bad news?" she sobbed into her pillow.

"No it's your birthday present, I know its next month, but since I won't be seeing you…" she handed the wrapped parcel to Charlotte. She sat up in the bed and unwrapped a scarlet colored velvet bound sketchbook.

"Thank you Lizzy." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"And I want you to keep this as well, seeing it is yours of course." Elizabeth handed over the pirate book to her friend.

Charlotte tried to push it away, "No. I know how much you enjoy it. Please keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Something to remember me by."

"Oh, Charlie," Elizabeth sobbed, "How are we to cope without each other?"

"We'll manage." Charlotte sniffled, "How else will we be able to meet up again?"

"Really? You promise to come find me?"

"I guess that would make it a really extravagant game of hide-and-seek?" They both laughed. "Just don't go becoming a pirate without me."

"How could I pirate without the one person I trust most in the world?" Elizabeth smiled and the two spent the rest of the day packing Elizabeth's things and singing their favorite song.

A few days passed and just as Mr. Swann had said, he and Elizabeth left with plans of Mrs. Swann to meet them when she recovered. Unfortunately Mrs. Swann was only able to hang on three more months before finally going. The day before her passing she had given a letter to Charlotte for Elizabeth. She was instructed not to open it and to make sure it was delivered in person, whenever the two girls met again.

News was immediately sent to Elizabeth and Mr. Swann of her fate. A few weeks later, the servants were disbanded to different areas of the country. Rubina and Charlotte landed in the countryside on a charming farm of an old rich lord. He treated the two well, with food, shelter, and a string of possible suitors for Charlotte. Although she never chose a single man to marry, she faked interest in his willingness to help her escape Rubina's fate, but just couldn't make any choices in men. She had come to terms with her life as a maid, and nothing would be able to change that…at least that's what she thought.


	6. A Change Of Scenery

Chapter 6: A Change of Scenery

"Sir, it's time to wake up," A young woman could be heard entering her master's room. She was 5' 6", with long dark hair, Hazel eyes, a voluptuous silhouette, and a tender smile. This was the 19-year-old version of Charlotte Francine Carlos, whom had now matured into a woman. As she opened the bed curtains, she pleaded her case, "Come now, sir, you must be feeling up to at least a little stroll around the grounds." She sat on the bed slightly tilting it to the side. She shook him lightly, "Sir Edwards, please, at least acknowledge me." she smiled shaking him a bit. Her smile began to fade, "Sir? Sir!" she shook harder, "SIR, WAKE UP!"

No movement, no sound. He just laid there, silent. Charlotte began to panic, and had no idea what to do. "Maurice, quick!" she called for the butler, "Come quick, I think he's dead." She spoke slightly sarcastic.

He rushed into the room, and felt his pulse, "Yes, he's gone. He must have died in his sleep, because he is dead cold." he turned to her, "No pun intended." They both let out a little inappropriate giggle.

"What now?" she asked her more experience elder friend.

"Well we should get the authorities. They will get someone to clear out the body." he peered back at his master.

"But what of the funeral arrangements?" She asked, "He has no living family to take care of those awful details…"

"He already had them prepared in case this was to have happened." He sighed, "I send for his lawyer, and we best start thinking about new employment."

"Alright you inform the others." she spoke swiftly, "Then I'll take a carriage to town, and contact the police." Maurice agreed and they went there separate ways.

As she rode in the vehicle down the bumpy rode, she realized, she hadn't been to town since she had to make the arrangements for her mother. In her short life she had already witnessed the deaths of three people; Mrs. Swann when she was ten, Sir Edwards now, and her mother when she was fifteen.

That's right… it had only been four years since her mother's peaceful passing. They never really made up after that fight, that day nine years ago. She definitely remembered her mother death. It felt like it was just last week…

"I'm sorry, honey, for always being so hard on you. I just wanted to make sure you were always well off." She remembered her mother saying in between gasps for air, "I know you know I love you, and I'm sorry I'm leaving." She grabbed her daughter's hand.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" she whimpered. She forced a smile, "You'll be fine. You have to be. You can't leave, not yet!" she cried out.

Her mother squeezed her hand harder, "Goodbye, baby." Then Rubina's hand went limp, and dropped to the bed.

With tears running down her cheeks, Charlotte remembered backing up from the bed. As she hit the wall, she slowly slid down to a seated position. The other maids came into the room, and found her in a little ball, against the wall, whispering the word "Why?" over and over again.

The buggy hit a rock and bumped her back to reality. She wiped the tear from her eye, and said a small prayer for those she had lost. She arrived minutes later, bouncing down the street. She couldn't quite remember where everything was. After wandering around in the carriage for twenty minutes, she finally pulled up to her destination. She spotted a guard patrolling around the front. She hopped to the ground, "Excuse me sir?"

He turned around and looked down at her, "What?" He grunted fiercely.

She stood up straight and looked up directly into his eyes, "My master, Sir Edwards, has past in his sleep. I have been sent to get help with the body." she said proudly, with stone cold eyes.

"I'll send some of my men over later." he replied with a little more respect. "But right now I have more important things to do." the respect vanished almost as soon as it was formed.

She thanked him none the less, and turned to walk away. As she twisted her body back towards the carriage, she bumped into something. She looked down to find a small boy staring at her, "Fresh news from the Pirate raid on Port Royal. Only…" she grabbed the paper from him before he could finish. He began in on her, "HEY! You have to pay for that!" She handed him some money, not sure how much, but it must have been enough. She read the front page:

Pirates Problem In Port Royal Resolved-

As a majority of our readers know, we reported three months ago, three months after the fact, we had gotten news of a pirate attack on Port Royal, in the Caribbean. Thankfully most of the damage was only done to the buildings. Only one was reported missing. The daughter of Governor Swann, Miss Elizabeth Swann, was kidnapped by Captain Barbossa, whom led the raid on the town. We have now received news that the king received a letter from Commodore Norrington and the Governor last night. The letter was written three months ago, as it takes approximately three months to get from there to here. The letter stated that Elizabeth was rescued by the Commodore, whom she is now engaged to, and the pirate Barbossa was killed. It was also mentioned the Commodore captured the notorious and much wanted pirate Jack Sparrow. The messenger had told us the Commodore had this to say, "We are all glad to have Elizabeth back safe and sound. And as for Jack Sparrow…", A prisoner in irons walked by and yelled, "Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow." Then Norrington continued, "Mr. Sparrow shall be tried for his crimes over the next month. We are sure he shall be convicted, and then hung."

Charlotte didn't need to read anymore. Elizabeth had been in trouble and she wasn't there to help her best friend. Sure she was fine now, but she still felt a bit guilty. Afterall she had made a promise. It was then she decided it was time for her to make good her promises to her friend. She jumped back on to the carriage, paper in hand, and drove the horses down the path.

A half hour later, Charlotte was in her room, throwing everything she needed into one suitcase, and all her other things in another. Maurice walked into the room and watched her. She kept packing but talked to him, "I'm leaving Maurice. There's nothing left for me here, and my friend needs me." She began trying to close the suitcases.

"And how do you plan on getting the money to get there?" he spoke concerned she hadn't completely thought this through.

She raised one suitcase, "This is everything I need to keep," she lowered the one and raised the other, "And this is everything I'm going to sell. I have to do anything to get there." She walked up to Maurice, dropped the luggage, and gave him a hug, "Thank you Maurice. You've been like a father to me over the past nine years, and I'm very grateful."

"More like a grandfather at me age." He joked, and they both laughed whole heartedly.

She picked up her things once more, and smiled to him, "Goodbye dear friend." And she was gone.

She rushed to town and sold everything she could. Ending up with more money then she thought she'd get, which was a good thing. Not only did she get more, but the cheapest ship willing to take her, was more than she expected.

"Sorry miss, but I can't take ye for less than 100." the old merchant grumbled.

"But all I have is 90, and I have to see my friend." she began to cry, "You see she's very sick, and on her death bed. Please I beg of you." she pleaded and sobbed. So she was stretching the truth. She wasn't the first to do it.

The man began to worry now having a rather hysterical woman on his hands. "I guess I can let you on for 90." he patted her back, trying to comfort her, "Just please stop crying. I can't stand to see such a pretty young woman in tears." She sniffled up the rest of the tears and wiped her face. "That's better. Now I'll take you on at 90 but you must keep out of the way." She nodded and was shown onto the ship.

A few hours past and the ship had set upon its way. Charlotte sat on a barrel near the bow, and looked at the ring on her right hand. She idly rubbed it with her left thumb, and reminisced. She thought back to her and Elizabeth, in school together. Ms. Ann had always been sexist, and easier on the girls. All the girls except Charlotte and Elizabeth, that is. Charlotte had become real friendly with the ruler. She always got in trouble; at least five times a day. When she corrected the teacher for pronouncing a word wrong, or getting dates mixed, she'd get at least three hits to the knuckles. Elizabeth only got in trouble if she and Charlotte got caught talking or passing notes. Eventually, when Charlotte became immune to the ruler, Ms. Ann broke out the yard stick.

Next the giver of the ring came to mind. Young William Turner, what a fool she was about him. She wasn't in love with him. As soon as she kissed him and felt nothing, she knew it was just friendship really. She had grown out of him, yet she still kept the ring. She had to keep the ring; that was the deal. She was going to keep it safe for him, till they met again. Though she had little faith she would ever see the boy…no, the man now…again.

She continued to watch it, mesmerized by the glowing red eyes. So distracted she didn't notice the captain sit next to her, and made her jump when he spoke, "Hungry?" she nodded silently, "What's with the ring? Got a special pirate friend out there?"

"Absolutely not!" she practically screamed, "A friend got it from his dad, and then he gave it to me, to remember him by." she quieted her voice when she noticed the crew watching her. She looked at the captain, "So what's there to eat?"

"How bout an apple?" he mumbled a bit. He walked away and came back five minutes later with the shiny red fruit, "So why are you really going to Port Royal?"

She gave him a questionable look, "I told you my friend is sick and…"

"Yeah I know what you told me," he interrupted, "but I also know you were lying." She bowed her head and took a bite of the apple. He continued, "Come now…you're here already. It's not like I'll kick you off the ship now." He let out a short chortle.

She raised her face and looked at him, "It's a long story."

He laughed again, "We got a long way to go, Miss Carlos" She reluctantly told him her story, over the next three hours. It made him laugh and it made him sullen, but most of all it touched his heart about how much this woman had suffered. "I knew I was doing the right thing letting you come with, even if it was under false pretenses."

She chuckled a bit, "I'm sorry I lied." she started, "I didn't think my own story would convince you, and I didn't think I had the time to tell it." She let out a long deep yawn.

He took notice, "You must be really tired after the day you've had; an employer dying, a kidnapped friend, and moving homes? Here I'll show you where you can sleep."

"Thank you, Captain…?" She inquired

"Beatty. Captain Jonathon Beatty." the Captain replied. He led her down below deck, where many cots were spread out. She picked the closest one to the door, and laid down. Her eyes closed immediately, and the Captain left her to dream.

And dream she did. She dreamt of what the Commodore looked like now, and Elizabeth's adventure. She didn't know how she'd prove who she was to her. There were only one or two things, but she had little trust they'd be remembered.

She also dreamt of what she would do in Port Royal. She had to make a living ad find somewhere to live. Maybe she could waitress in a small tavern. She refused to be a maid any longer. It would be her last resort at all costs.

The next morning, Charlotte woke early. She climbed aboard the deck and saw a few men up at work. She grabbed an apple from a barrel and observed the men's behavior and duties. She watched the younger few pulling on some ropes while an older one went about scrubbing the deck. She felt the ship lurch and she flew to one side.

"Watch it now, Miss Carlos, the water's can be extra temperamental at dawn and dusk." Captain Beatty spoke from the wheel nearby.

"I'll have to get used to then I guess?" She smiled, "And please call me Charlie." She then took a bite of her apple. He nodded to her and then went back to barking out orders.

Charlotte made her way along the side of the boat, investigating all the containers she passed. Some had food, others guns and others weapons. She suspected they were in case of a pirate attack on the ship. She finally found a place to stand at the bow, leaning on the railing and admiring the view.

The salty air and the spray of the water felt fresh and rejuvenating. She looked out onto the water, seeing a few dolphins swimming along the side of the ship. She smiled as she drew her gaze up the horizon. The voyage would be long and she was bound to get restless being confined to the boat as she was, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She continued to watch the sea as she spoke slowly quietly to herself, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me…It's time to finish our extravagant game Miss Swann. So ready or not here I come…"


	7. Voyage Interruption

Chapter 7- Voyage Interruption

It had been two months since they left England, with no sign of trouble. They stopped in many ports the first month to collect trading goods for the colonies in the Caribbean. Charlotte met many people along the way and seen a lot of different places she would never have seen had she stayed in England.

She also had learned a lot as they went, about sailing. It hadn't been by choice, at first. The sea had been exceptionally quiet, and the captain sensed a possible storm was brewing. He said that f that scenario was to present itself they would need as many hands as possible. He told her she would have to learn, or be thrown off with the rest of the useless cargo.

So she went about learning the different types of knots and sails and such. At first it bored her to death, but eventually she became absolutely fascinated by it. She found herself once again consumed by the intricacy of the sailor's life. It was something that hadn't truly been in her mind since Elizabeth's departure. She constantly wanted to know more, and would beg Captain Beatty to keep teaching her, "Please, just one more lesson on something, anything?" she would whine.

"If I knew you would become more of a nuisance, than a help, I would have never made you learn anything." He shook his head, in his own disappointment, "I only made you do it in order to help you pass the time faster."

Charlotte stood mouth gaped open. She was shocked, "What happened to 'I had a bad feeling'?" she quoted him.

"You're not the only person here who can lie." He said with a smirk, "Okay one more thing today, but no more for the week. I'm running out of things to tell you." He exclaimed the process of telling the time by the sun, moon and stars. She absorbed it all in and asked many questions. "You sure are observant and curious." he commented annoyed a bit.

"I want to know everything about everything." she exclaimed, "You never know when certain things may come in handy, despite how trivial they seem when you learn them." He shook his head at her intricate answer and walked off silently. He had always wondered how someone like her could function with so much going on in her head.

She ran up behind him to ask one more important question, "So does this mean you really don't think we will run into a storm?"

"Anything is possible." he answered then looked up at the sky. He stared pointlessly into the big blue cloudless abyss. He looked at her after a few minutes, some small fear on her face, "Don't worry about it." He put his arm around her shoulder, "Even if we do, we are prepared for it."

She herself looked into the sky, "Why do you think a storm may come? The sky seems pretty clear to me." She also pointed out that there was nothing in the horizon in any direction.

"You never know when something like that will come from nowhere." he responded a bit sternly, "The sea has no pattern and very little rhythm. Besides," he continued, "Nothing has happened so far, thank God, and I've never been on a voyage where, everything went perfectly." He turned to face her, "If not a storm, we may have visit from pirates."

She went pale, "Pirates?" she swallowed hard. She remembered Elizabeth's incident, "Are you sure? Has it happened to you before?"

He frowned solemnly, "Once, and it was brutal." She gasped quickly. He took notice, "Never mind, you don't want to know."

"If I didn't want to hear I wouldn't have asked." Charlotte responded firmly. "Now please continue, as I might as well be prepared for the worst."

He shrugged and said, "If you insist." he took a deep breath, and motioned for them to sit, "Okay, I was making this crossing about 5 years ago, when we were attacked by the Black Pearl, Captained by a man named Barbossa at the time." Charlotte listened intently at the mention of that specific captain, "It took a whole of ten minutes, but it was the worst ten minutes of my life. They boarded the ship and killed everyone no questions asked. Four of us escaped the venture alive, by jumping off the ship before they had a chance. As their trade mark move, once they thought all were dead, they took everything and blew my ship apart."

Charlotte gasped again, "How'd the four of you manage to survive?" she asked eagerly.

"We didn't," he answered, "Not all four of us that is. You see two of those who jumped, couldn't swim, but didn't wish to die at the hands of a pirate. So when they jumped, they drowned in the process. Bob," he gestured to a man working on a sail, "and I, found a piece of wood floating from the remains of the ship. We held onto it for three days, before we were finally rescued by another passing merchant ship."

"It must have been frightful."

"The worst was the ship being blown to bits." He sighed, "I had saved for so many years to buy it and in a matter of minutes, it was gone."

"Do you really think that will happen to us?" she asked hoping he'd say no, but he didn't.

He watched her intensely for a minute, and decided she deserved to know the truth, "Anything is possible." He repeated again, "We still have another month to go."

She stood and spoke in a cocky manner, "Well then bring it on, I can take it." They both let out a little chuckle at her effort to lighten the mood. But the mood only lasted seconds, when suddenly they heard a loud boom, and a huge crash in the water. It forced a small wave to make way over the side and soaked the Captain and Charlotte both. She jumped up, "God damn it!" she screamed and looked over the edge, "What the hell was that?"

Beatty was looking towards the stern in shock. He was ghost white and completely frozen, "Not again." he whispered faintly.

Charlotte looked in the direction he was staring. A beaten and worn ship with black sails was approaching fast. "Pirates," Charlotte swallowed hard at the revelation.

"Not just pirates," He turned back to her, "The Pearl…" His head went back to the enemy ship and his eyes grew faint of any hope.

The man he had called Bob earlier approached his Captain, "Sir, that was a warning shot…what should we do?" Captain Beatty didn't respond, "Sir," Bob gently shook him, "Sir!" he shouted, and the captain silently turned to him, "Sir what do you want us to do?"

"There's nothing we can do." he responded. The other ship was getting closer, and another shot barely missed the other side.

The captain took a seat on a chair, as he placed it into the middle of the deck. Charlotte got in his face, "What do you mean nothing!" she raged. She was soaked to the bone and shivering slightly in both fear and cold. "We can at least let out all the sails. In this wind we can out run them."

Bob turned to her, "No one can outrun the Black Pearl."

"These cannons are here for a reason!" She argued.

"There's no point!" Bob yelled back. She shut her mouth; "All we can do is wait." he pulled up a chair next to the captain. Charlotte returned to the barrel she had been sitting on.

The Pearl grew closer. A raspy voice traveled from the ship's bow, "Aye mates," the man beckoned, "If ye drop anchor now we wont 'ave to sink ye."

"You heard him Charlie," he didn't even look at her, "release the anchor." she didn't move, she just glared at him. When he didn't hear her budge, he spoke up again, "Drop anchor now, and he may let us live!" She huffed off and pulled a lever releasing the anchor. She did not returned to them, but instead stood at the ship's bow and waited for this to be over. Whether she died or lived, it was better than waiting to find out which it would be.

The Pearl reached their ship and steadied it in order to board. The men on the opposing ship were grunting and screaming in triumph at the merchant's surrender. Gangplanks were dropped between the two ships, and the pirates boarded. A man who seemed to be Captain swaggered with all eyes on him onto the merchant deck. "Who be Captain?" he asked the crew. They all motioned in one way or another, to Beatty. If this man of theirs was captain, Charlotte could not see why. He wasn't very tall, maybe 5'9", 5'10" tops. Not exactly overpowering. In fact, half his men looked scarier than him. The man had matted hair with decorative beads, and lack of bulk in his body.

He spoke raspy, trying to sound tough, "Okay you, where are you going and what having you got worth anything on this ship?" Beatty stared at the deck in shame, not answering. The pirate kicked him in the face which sent him to his back, out of the chair, "Answer me DAMN IT!" he rumbled the ship with his voice.

"HEY!" Charlotte screamed as she ran to her Captain. She kneeled by his side and examined his face, "Are you alright?" she asked lifting his head.

The Captain just stared at the pirate, blood rushing from his nose. Charlotte looked up at him, he had a grin on his face wider than the Atlantic, "And who are ye pretty girl?" he eyed her, in her wet clothes, as she stood.

She got right in his face, "None of your damn business."

He gently stroked her face with the back of his hand and spoke, "I like 'em feisty." he spoke examining her expression.

The touch of his rough hand against her soft cheek slightly aroused something inside. She accidentally gasped making him smirk greedily. She didn't want to give the wrong impression, so she did the only thing she could. She bit his hand hard, until he screamed and she let go, "What in the bloody, 'ell?" he examined his hand, it was seeping blood. He looked at her intensely again, "Ye seem somewhat familiar, 'ave ye ever been kidnapped before?"

"No, I haven't.", she answered, "and I avoid familiarity with disgusting human beings undeserving of life, or pirates; what ever you prefer to be called." She glared at him nastily. He would have to admit, it somewhat intimidated him slightly. She spoke up again, "You've already done enough damage. Please just leave." She had a commanding sound to her voice.

He laughed graciously, "Alright little missy, we'll go." he turned to the crew, "Take anything worth value, but leave their food." he turned back to Charlotte, "We don't want them to starve to death, now do we?" he smiled so sweet it was annoying while give her body another once over. Her white dress soaked from the cannon blasts, making it somewhat see through. She knew it was, but didn't want to show vulnerability, so she stood her ground firmly.

The pirates looted what they could find, and loaded it onto their ship. Everyone left the merchant vessel, except the captain. He walked right up to Charlotte and put an arm around her waist. He pulled her in as close as possible. She watched his deep, brown eyes, as he watched her innocent, gold ones. "Thanks luv for not making such a fuss bout all this. I know I will be seeing ye again" he moved in slowly towards her mouth.

She began to panic, now able to smell his drunkenness and somehow wanted to taste it. But no lady would. She thought fast by kneeing him in the groin as hard as she could, "Don't call me luv." she whispered in his ear. He fell to the deck in a little ball, "And that was for Captain Beatty." she shouted at him as he slowly crawled back to his ship.

By the time his crew weighed anchor and removed the gangplanks, the captain was on his feet again. He watched the other ship as he sailed away, thinking where he'd seen her. "Everything alright Captain Sparrow?" An elderly man asked.

"Hm… what… oh yes." he mumbled. He stood up straight, suddenly remembering where he may have seen her. Well not her exactly.

Charlotte and the other crew members helped their captain up. He said he was fine, other than a headache. They convinced him to go take a nap, and sleep it all off. He beckoned Charlotte to follow, "Thank you, for taken care of them." he spoke as he laid down, "I'm not sure why they let us off, but something tells me, that pirate had a fancy for you."

"I don't know what you talking about." She blushed, "And you're welcome. No one, and I mean no one, Hurts my Captain." she smiled, "Or my friends." Beatty smiled and closed his eyes to sleep.

She left his Captain's quarters to the crew waiting outside. They applauded her bravery and she thanked them as well, and went down to the crew's sleeping area. She changed out of her wet clothes, and hung them to dry. "Bloody Pirates." she kept cursing. She laid on her cot and covered with her blanket, still shivering.

She tried to sleep, but the image of that grimy, disgusting pirate was burned in her mind and she was almost sure she liked it. He was a pirate she kept remembering, but his eyes were so sweet. "No, No he's a pirate." she scolded herself out loud. But somehow, she couldn't stop. And every night she relived that day over and over for the next month. Every night on that ship, while she felt the gentle rocking, she dreamt of the pirate.


	8. Reunited

Chapter 8- Reunited…

The last month of her journey went smoothly. No interruptions from weather or more pirates. If those pirates were like all pirates, Charlotte was no longer afraid. She also wasn't afraid, because women like her had power over men; beautiful women that is. Not that Charlotte had found herself particularly gorgeous, she was just always told she was. Many suitors had seen her over the past few years. Young, wealthy men, who wanted the picture perfect wife to show off to their guests. Most were visitors of Sir Edwards, his cousins and nephews, whom were visiting on business.

None of the men had ever really caught her attention. She found them a waste of life, really, as most of them had both little intelligence and little respect for her. And after she found out the circumstances under how she was conceived, she had certain distaste for them. Well at least the higher society ones. They came onto her, constantly grabbing and fondling unwontedly. She ignored it in the beginning, but one day couldn't take the humiliation anymore. She began breaking whatever ever happened to touch her. Most of the time it was fingers, and hands, but once it was the individual's sex organ she "broke". He was bed ridden for a month.

The lower class men were different. They were gentlemen, and sweet. At least the older men were. The younger men were childish, immature, and selfish. Charlotte found one man, at a book store, she connected with. Then his wife walked in to retrieve him. Now, though, her feminine senses were still picking up on 'him'. The sleek, confident, sexy… wait what was she saying?

She shook it off as land come over the horizon in front of her. "There it is." Captain Beatty announced, sneaking up, making Charlotte jump half a foot off the ground. He continued to stare into the distance, "We shall arrive in Port Royal in the next hour."

"Why are you so sneaky?" her hand clamped to her chest, heart racing.

He laughed deeply; "I advise you to go to my cabin, right now." he looked at her, "A gift you'll need in order to fit in with this Elizabeth character." She looked confused, but left his side.

Charlotte rushed to the cabin, eager to see what he had for her. There was a white box, a little smudged with dirt, and letter attached. She removed the letter, and read:

Charlie-

A small token for saving my ship.

Your Captain,

Jonathon Beatty

She opened the box, and removed the contents gently. It was a beautiful, delicate, silk, scarlet gown, with silver lace accenting in an intricate fashion. She placed it softly onto the bed and examined the box further. There was a pair of stunning shoes, with complex beading, and solid glass heels, that matched the gown. She placed the shoes upon the floor and looked to the last object in the box. A black corset sat alone.

She'd never actually worn a corset, she hesitantly slipped it on. As she tightened the front as best she could, she discovered it made it hard to breathe. "Jesus Christ!" she wheezed, and loosened the front till she could breathe comfortably. Once she'd finished wrestling with the under garment, she slid on the gown ever so carefully as not rip it. The sleeves came three quarters down her arm, and widened significantly. The neckline was trimmed with tiny silver beads, and plunged sharply, exposing her larger than average amount of cleavage. She completed the look by slipping into the shoes, which fit perfectly.

Charlotte looked into the mirror and noticed how long her hair really was. It came down right past her breasts, and she found there was just about nothing she could do with it. She decided it was time to cut. She grabbed a knife from the table and began to cut, leaving the ends now an inch or two past her shoulders. After combing it thoroughly, she then pulled the front half back into a half up, half down do. She looked at the skull ring on her finger. She turned to see if anyone was watching. When she was sure no one was, she gave it a quick spit shine.

She looked into the mirror one last time and felt ready for anything. She took this new confidence onto the deck. After a few friendly wolf whistles, which caused a slight blush in her cheeks, she spotted the Captain. Charlotte walked up behind him, "Thank you." This time it was her turn to make him jump a foot in surprise.

He turned and jumped another foot, this time backwards. "I knew it was perfect for you." he smiled kindly. He turned toward the land, "I guess we will be saying goodbye soon." he spoke, "I have to say I'm going to miss having you round here. You know, keeping everything in check, and saving us from thieves."

Charlotte smiled proudly at his comments. She hugged him tightly, "I'm going to miss you too." he hugged her back. She let go swiftly, eyes beginning to water, "I can't believe I'm about to cry." she giggled.

"Well don't get weepy in front of me. You'll set me off." he joked, but she sucked it up anyway.

After making her way back to her usual bed to collect her things, Charlotte remembered the letter she still had. She pulled the envelope from her suitcase and checked to see if it was still sealed. After nine years she'd finally get to fulfill Mrs. Swann's last request of her.

Charlotte suddenly felt herself lurch, as they arrived into port with a rumble. She gathered her suitcase still holding the letter tightly in her hand and climbed back up to the deck. She stood in front of the Captain for their final goodbye. He lightly raised her hand to his lips, "You clean up nicely my, dear." he began to walk away but continued speaking, "Now don't go breaking any hearts." She watched as he strolled off the ship and checked in with the harbor master.

Charlotte stepped off the ship, wobbling about, trying to find her land legs. In her absentmindedness, she stumbled into a commanding officer. She looked up at him, "Oh I'm terribly sorry, sir, please forgive me." She curtsied to him.

"Its quite alright, miss." he replied to her.

She continued to watch him, feeling vulnerable under his stare. He was somewhat easy on the eyes, if it wasn't for that wig. And he seemed awfully familiar… "Um…" she mumbled, "Do you think you can help me?"

"I'll certainly try." he spoke looking directly into her eyes and smiling.

"Do you know where I may find a Miss Elizabeth Swann?" she asked a bit flirtatiously.

"Of course." he waved over a carriage. "Here." he helped her into the carriage. "Take her straight to the Governor's mansion." he ordered the driver. "Hope to see you again Miss."

"Thank you…?" she asked, but the carriage sped away before she could finish the question.

"Where'd she want to go?" A nearby officer asked of him.

"To the Swann's," he responded watching the carriage, "Must be another guest for the wedding." He turned to the harbor, "And here comes Turner, with his best man and other guests." he sneered.

"Commodore…May I inquire as to why you agreed to letting Sparrow and the others attend?" the guard asked curiously.

"Because Governor Swann set out an order for Mr. Sparrow and his crew to come to the wedding and stay unharmed for as long as needed." he sighed. He saw the gangplank drop, and a young man come down. "Well best hurry and welcome our guests, before they decide to rob the town."

Meanwhile, Charlotte had arrived at the mansion in what seemed as only a matter of moments. A man opened the carriage door for her, as she thanked him. She looked to her old friend's home awestruck. It was massive and beautiful. She felt the letter still in one hand and the suitcase in the other. She didn't know what she was doing. All of a sudden nothing seemed right. "Too late to go back now." She convinced herself aloud.

She knocked on the big mansion door, and a butler answered, "Good afternoon Madame." he said stiffly.

"I'm looking for Miss Elizabeth Swann." She spoke extra proper, "Is she in?" she asked sweetly

"Yes she is here." he opened the door wide, and ushered her in, "Please come in and have a seat." Charlotte walked inside but chose to stand instead. She stared at a painting, across the room. It seemed a little memorable, like she knew where it was from. "Who should a say is calling?" he asked Charlotte, snapping her attention away from the picture.

"Um," she knew her own name may not ring a bell, so she said the only other thing she knew, "Say Frumpy." she paused, "Frumpy the Frog." He looked confused. "Don't worry," She reassured him, "she'll know." He shrugged slightly and walked away.

Charlotte looked back to the artwork, and idly spun the ring on her finger. It was a piece of familiar landscape, possibly early afternoon. She stood, and walked towards the painting. She looked to the lower right corner, and found what she was looking for. It was a small section where the paint had been scratched off forming the letters 'C' 'F' 'C'. Her artistic signature

"CHARLIE?" A woman screamed from a nearby staircase.

Charlotte turned to source of the screech. A woman stood, brown eyed, dark blond hair, fair skin, itty bitty body. Could it be? "Lizzy?" She spoke gently.

"OF COURSE!" she squealed loudly, again. She ran down the steps and straight at Charlotte. Elizabeth reached her and jumped on her old friend. Charlotte easily held her ground, "Where have you been these past," Elizabeth got off of her, "what is it? Eight, nine years, now?"

She held Elizabeth's hands, "It will be nine years, in two months." She laughed, "I've been in England of course. My mother and I moved into a lord's plantation when," she paused not sure whether or not she could say it.

"When my mum died right?" Elizabeth said it for her, and Charlotte nodded silently, "It's okay, I know she was sick, nothing else could've been done."

"Speaking of your mother," Charlotte held the letter out to Elizabeth, "this is for you."

"What's this?" Elizabeth took the letter curiously.

"It's from your mum." Charlotte answered, causing Elizabeth to look up. Charlotte continued, "She gave it to me about a week before she died I think it was. She said she wished me to hand deliver to you when we met again. I think it was her way of making sure we found each other after all was said and done."

A tear fell from Elizabeth's but she quickly wiped it away. She cleared the sadness from her throat and pocketed the letter. "So why have you decided to come to Port Royal, and look me up?" She tried to bring the conversation back to the light-hearted feel it had moments before.

Charlotte smiled sadly, "My master died three months ago, and my mother has been gone for four years now. I had nothing left in England, and then I read this," She walked over and pulled the article about Elizabeth out of her suitcase, handed it to her.

Elizabeth read quickly. She let out a little laugh when she finished, "This is all old news. Not even valid news." Charlotte looked at her questioningly, and Elizabeth continued, "Well I was engaged to the Commodore, but that was broken off the day Jack Sparrow was supposed to be hung. He escaped with the help of a young man named William Turner." She quickly told the real story of the links between Jack, Will, the Commodore, and herself. "When Will saved Jack I proclaimed my own heart to him. Soon after we were engaged and now we are to be wed!"

"Oh Elizabeth I'm so happy for you!" Charlotte congratulated her friend. "So when do I get to meet the lucky man?"

"Today," she squeaked out giddily, "He sent a letter recently saying he had his best man and they would arrive this evening." she jumped excitedly.

Charlotte smiled then turned back to the painting, "Elizabeth where did you get this painting? It looks very familiar."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled graciously, "Its yours." she spoke sweetly, "Remember you gave it to my mother that day when she was ill? She loved it so much. It was a part of her, and you, I wanted to take with me here." she looked to the ground solemnly, "My mother told me she might not make it back to me, and I could take anything of hers I really wanted. I took this because every morning, when I come down those steps," she pointed to her staircase, "I see it. And everyday I remember my mother, and my best friend."

Charlotte's eyes began to tear, "God, Lizzy, why do you have to be so damn sentimental?" She wiped her eye.

"Same old Charlie," she laughed, both at her friend and what she said, "sweet and sassy." they laughed loudly together. Their old times seemed to become miraculously present.

At that point an old gentleman in a white wig, that looked like it needed to be dusted, walked in. He stared at Elizabeth, "What is going on in here Elizabeth?" he grunted, "I can't even hear myself think in my office. And who is that woman?" He growled pointing at Charlotte.

Charlotte recognized this old coot. He had hardly changed since she last saw him. Even his attitude at her was the same, even though he didn't recognize her. Charlotte stood tall, "Nice to see you, too, Mr.…I mean, Governor Swann." She curtsied properly; but he still couldn't think of who it was. She decided to jog his memory, "Don't you remember," She said, "Every bit about how your daughter acts in which you disapprove of is MY fault." she smirked.

He turned ghost white, "Ch…Char…Charlotte?" he stumbled. She acknowledged his revelation as true. When he finally regained his composure he sneered annoyingly, "I finally broke Elizabeth of your nasty habits and now your back. Lovely."

"I guess people don't change" she got into his face, trying her best not to go off on him completely. Elizabeth broke them up just in time. She was scolding her father, when the giant door began to open once again.


	9. …And It Feels So Good

Chapter 9 - …And It Feels So Good

The door creaked open, interrupting the explosion of conversation between Charlotte and Governor Swann. A young man barely stepped in the door way, when Elizabeth ran to him. Not think the young Swann pounced onto him and sent him to the ground. Unlike Charlotte, he looked tired and weary from his journey. Elizabeth began to kiss him ravenously, "I missed you so much," she managed to get out between deep attacks.

'This must have been her Will,' Charlotte thought to herself. She saw the governor glaring at her out the corner of her eye as she smiled. He must have been thinking, this was somehow her fault, like anything else his daughter did wrong. Charlotte quickly grabbed the back of her friend and pulled her off of Will. "Whoa there girl," she said sternly, pulling Elizabeth to her feet, while Will scrambled to his own. They both blushed slightly. Charlotte looked at Elizabeth sternly, "Now that is not proper for a young lady." The governor looked surprised at her discipline. Of course she couldn't bring herself to stop, "At least not in front of your father."

The governor began to boil, "How would YOU know how to act in front of a father? It's not like you've had practice?" Charlotte went to slap him, but Elizabeth caught her arm and pulled her over.

She turned her around to Will, "Charlotte Carlos, this is William Turner, my fiancé."

Charlotte looked at him curiously then it immediately clicked. She had been too concerned about Elizabeth to even stop and think that each of there Will Turners were the same. She held out her right hand, "Pleasure to see you again, Will."

Will cocked his head to the side in confusion, "How do you know…?" He looked at her given hand and saw the ring. He looked back up to her, "Charlie?"

"None other…" She curtsied to him.

"It's been a long time." He continued holding her hand. They maintained eye contact as he continued softly, "I didn't think we'd ever see each other again…"

"You know each other?" The Governor broke in incredibly confused.

"Yes." Charlotte snapped back to reality at the sound of the Governor's dry voice. "We were friends for a short time in England…before he had to leave."

"I don't remember…" Elizabeth began but then remembered that one week. The week when Charlotte seemed she could not be happier after meeting Elizabeth's now fiancé. "You mean," She began to Charlotte, "Will is the boy you met at the market?"

"And your friend Lizzy is Elizabeth?" Will asked in shock at the revelation.

"This is really confusing," Elizabeth said holding her head. She took a seat and looked up to Will, "Shouldn't Jack be with you?"

"Jack?" Will was still in shock, "Oh Jack he's a," he tried to remember, "He's on his way."

Charlotte turned to Elizabeth, "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" she almost screeched.

"Thas me name don't wear it out." the unforgettable pirate in Charlotte's mind waltzed into the room. He looked at everyone, and did a double take on Charlotte, "Aye, maiden, ye follow me 'ere just like many 'ave before?" he walked over to her and grabbed her waist forcefully.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Charlotte pushed the vile man off of her.

"You know him too?" the governor broke in, "You really get around."

Charlotte quickly turned to face the Governor. "Excuse me?" She got in his face, and began to back him into a chair in the corner "Listen here you condescending prick," Everyone around her got shocked looked on their faces. They all knew she was bold, but no one could believe the words coming out of her mouth, "This is the last time you ever put me down! I don't care if you're the governor of this here town, Elizabeth's father, or the God Damn king of England!! You can say what you want about whatever influence I have on Elizabeth, or my not having a father, but one more comment about me that deals with any affairs with men I may or may not of had," she paused thinking of something, "You wont be waking up the next morning!" she screeched her finish.

"How dare you threaten me!" he barely squeaked, scared as a mouse.

"That's not a threat," she spoke coolly walking away from him, "that's a promise." He shakily got to his feet, and began to walk away. Charlotte turned to him, "Oh and Governor," she spoke up, "No hard feelings!" she smirked the biggest grin, but he just kept walking without acknowledgement to her or the others in the room.

"So," she turned to the others, "What were we talking about?"

Elizabeth stood mouth gaped, "You, you would kill my father?" she stuttered.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Elizabeth, I had hoped you knew me better than that."

Elizabeth relaxed slightly at the reassurance. "I'm sorry to accuse you of that, but it has been nine years."

"Don't worry." She walked to Elizabeth and held both her hand in her own, "I only say what I need to say in order to get what I want."

"Pirate." Jack faked coughed the word, causing yet another eye roll from Charlotte.

"Shut up." She barked at him in a tiresome manner. She let go of Elizabeth's hands and removed the ring from her finger. She walked over to Will and picked up his hand. She held it palm side up, "I kept it safe as I promised. It wouldn't be fair to further hold on to it."

"I see," Will into her eyes, "I want you to keep it anyway."

"But the ring is yours." She spoke softly, "I can't."

"What ring?" Jack asked curious to there conversation before he arrived. Will showed him the ring that he and Charlotte were having a moment over. Jack grabbed it from Will, "I know that ring, just as I know this fiery wench right here."

"I'm not a wench!" Charlotte shouted threateningly at Jack. Will grabbed her arm to hold her upper arm stopping her from going after Jack.

Elizabeth, who had watched Will and Charlotte's interaction jealously, broke in. "How do you know Charlie and this ring, Jack?"

Jack stopped putting distance between him and Charlotte, and looked at Elizabeth. He swaggered over to her and gave a charmed smile. "Well, Miss Swann, I know this ring because I gave it to Will's father when he initially joined me crew." Jack drew himself closer to Elizabeth, "And I met this young woman, when my ship attacked hers on the way here." Jack looked at Charlotte, "But I may have met your mother a long time ago."

"How would you know my mother?" Charlotte asked. Her voice became gentle as it always did when her mother was brought up.

Seeing her interest now lied with himself rather than the Young Mr. turner, he approached her. "About twenty years ago, maybe it was nineteen?" he questioned himself. Deciding it wasn't that important he took one of Charlotte's hands and caressed it in his own. "I was beginning me life in the art of piracy, when I was hired by a man in Spain. He told me he had a little problem that involved the product of a rape. Though I thoroughly dislike the mistreatment of woman, his offer was one I couldn't afford to turn down. He had hired me to kidnap a woman and dump her in the middle of the ocean." he leaned in closer to Charlotte, "I took pity on the young woman and dropped her off in England instead." She stared in his eyes, preoccupied with the story, "But not before she bit me hand like ye did, and for the same reason I might add. I was just as intrigued with your soft lips as I was with hers."

He went in to touch her lips again, but she bit his hand once again. He retracted with a yelp. "And you don't learn do you." Jack rubbed his hand and cursed under his breath. Will and Elizabeth just laughed at Jack's misfortune.

Charlotte turned to Elizabeth, "Now the other reason I came here right away. I need somewhere to stay until I find somewhere in town. And I will gladly earn it till I find a job somewhere. What do you say?" Elizabeth thought silently, "I know your father will hate it, but I think he learned his lesson." she turned to Jack, "Unlike some people." He gave her a little sneer.

"Of course you can stay, Charlie." Elizabeth finally agreed, "Don't worry about working for a room, we are glad to have you." She turned back to the boys, "Now you two go get something to eat and a bath. I'm sure you need it." The boys sniffed themselves, as she turned back to Charlotte, "Get your suitcase and I'll show you to a room." Charlotte grabbed there things and the two made their way up the stairs.

Will turned to Jack, his back to the stairs. "Okay let's get food first." Jack's eyes followed Charlotte, and she caught notice. She pouted her lips as if to blow a kiss and winked. Jack's eyes grew wide and then the corner of his mouth crept up his face. As his gold teeth gleamed, Will interrupted Jack's nasty thoughts, "Jack, you may be a womanizer," Will exclaimed the obvious, "But Charlie seems like a professional man handler. Trust me. She always knows what she's doing. You can't get this one."

Jack's grin looked more sinister as he heard the word can't. "That's what intrigues me about her." he exclaimed, "She's beautiful, strong, smart, funny, beautiful,"

"You already said beautiful" Will laughed

"Trust me mate. I've seen a great many of women, and for her, It's worth mentioning twice." his eyes glowed, "She is so intense, mysterious, and manipulative…"

"Wow Jack," Will was speaking sarcastically, "that was almost poetic." Jack pushed his shoulder. Will just continued smiling at his friend's little crush on someone that even Jack Sparrow wouldn't land. "Come on Jack, this girl was a manipulative fox when she was ten." He felt himself begin to sweat, at the words he was saying. He hadn't even really thought of her since a year after they parted. She had slowly faded away and he began to only think of Elizabeth. He shook it off, "How else could she have gotten this ring from me?" He held up the pirate ring, "You say you gave this to my father right?"

"Aye" Jack agreed

"Then you have it back, and you can decide what do with it." he handed it to Jack, who put it in his pocket to decide it's final resting place later.

Meanwhile, the two women upstairs were on the route to gossip central. "Wow, Liz, you really lucked out with that man down there." Charlotte pointed out.

"You don't still have feelings for him do you?" Elizabeth asked in all seriousness as she unpacked the few things Charlotte had brought with her.

"Lizzy I got over him a LONG time ago." She replied, "Truthfully there wasn't really anything to get over in the first place. He and I were just friends I swear." She wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's shoulders comfortingly,"Besides I couldn't come between my friend and her love."

"I think he still has something for you." Elizabeth replied solemnly

"I don't know. You two seem more smitten than he and I ever were." Charlotte assured her, "So anyways, I met a military officer at the docks. He seemed familiar….He was very sweet in making sure I got to your home as soon as possible."

"Really? An officer you say?" Elizabeth was intrigued, "Was he about this tall," Elizabeth raised her hand, "Blue, gray eyes, lean but not skinny, and a powdered white wig?" Charlotte nodded, "Well, sounds like you got the attention of the most important person in Port Royal, James Norrington."

"James Norrignton?" she responded, "As in the Captain?"

"Not anymore." Elizabeth went back to unpacking Charlotte's few things. "He was promoted about a year ago to Commodore."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize him." Charlotte stood and joined Elizabeth on the edge of the bed.

She had taken out the sketchbook she'd given Charlotte and was flipping through the pages. "I can't believe you still have this."

"Well it's the only piece of you I had." Charlotte smiled.

Elizabeth flipped through the pages, stopping every so often, "Your talent has grown beyond belief." she complimented.

"Thanks you." she replied. "So about this Commodore, he isn't married yet right?"

"No we only broke the engagement about five months ago." Elizabeth never looked up from the book, "Besides he's not your type."

"How do you know my type?"

"Because he wasn't your type when we were ten, he isn't your type now." Elizabeth closed the book and handed it back to Charlotte. She looked at her friend, "So what's the deal with you and Jack?" She asked very nosily.

"There is no deal," Charlotte replied, "He was rude, overly friendly, and a pain in the arse." she sighed, "And I haven't stopped thinking about him since he attacked the ship I was on." She stood and started stomping around a bit, "Why him? Why does it have to be a pirate that gets so much of my thoughts?"

"Because you're a pirate." Charlotte twisted toward Elizabeth shocked of the accusation. "Listen," Elizabeth stopped her before she could continue, "I mean you are just like a pirate, manipulative, powerful, and a pain in the ass." Charlotte went to argue, but couldn't. Elizabeth continued, "So you don't raid, pillage, and plunder, you still are just like Jack. And he is a good man."

"But he's a pirate!" Charlotte countered, "he's dirty and crude, and…look…I know when we were girls we always played out our own lives in piracy, but we both grew up."

"If you say so, Charlie," Elizabeth replied, "But I still think you fancy him…if only out of curiosity."

"Maybe," She half agreed. It was true that she felt something attracting her to him, but it didn't mean she liked it. "Oh God don't say anything to Jack, I don't want him to know I can't stop thinking about him." she pleaded.

"I promise I won't say a word," Elizabeth made a gesture as if to lock her mouth shut. "Are you still you know…?"

"YES!!" Charlie yelled while chuckling, "I'm manipulative, not a whore."

Elizabeth nodded and walked to the bathroom, "I think you should take a bath and clean up." she pointed to a huge tub, "There is a special dinner tonight, with all those directly involved in the wedding." Elizabeth twisted and wringed her hands nervously, "Charlie, I have a really big favor to ask of you."

"Yes?" Charlotte acknowledged her as she began to fill the tub.

"The wedding is in a few weeks and I need a maid of honor." she began, "I have a few friends whom I've deemed bride's maids, but none close enough to be the maid of honor. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course," Charlotte spoke as she unlaced her dress, "I would love to." She hugged Elizabeth again. She let go and dropped the dress to the floor, "Do you have a dress I can borrow for tonight?"

"Yes," she answered, as she blushed and turned at her friend's openness. "Well Charlie you are… gifted, in the female anatomy department." Elizabeth swallowed.

"Yeah well it isn't as glamorous as it is thought to be."

"Well dinner is in three hours and I'll put the dress on your bed." Elizabeth said and left the room. Charlotte watched her leave, then hopped in the tub and relaxed.


	10. Uncomfortable Feelings

Chapter 10 – Uncomfortable Feelings

"I good hot bath, is all I need to unwind." Charlotte was talking to herself out loud. The bathroom was quiet and the room was still. No sound whatsoever could be heard. She closed her eyes to make a mental to do list in her head.

'Number one: learn to swallow pride.' She thought in silence, 'I can't be threatening the Governor in front of the Commodore. It's not very lady like, and he may not see the humor with me about it. Number two: Stop thinking about Jack and Will. Elizabeth was right…I still feel something for him.'

She opened her eyes as she thought about him. He was still sweet and he had become a very agreeably looking man while they were apart. And Jack, he was a pirate and not even worth her thoughts. Yet he was always in them. She closed her eyes and sunk a little lower into the water as she exhale the stress from her mind.

Her ears on full alert, she could here the door that led to the bedroom creak slightly as it was being pushed open. Charlotte's eyes flew open with the breaking of her concentration, as she slowly moved her head to see who was in her new room. She peered through the crack under the door, seeing only dirty, brown, leather boots. She closed her eyes again, trying to ignore her visitor. The steps came closer to the bathroom door, and she sank further into the water. She heard the light squeak of the door open and she submerged her entire body into the water. The person crept closer to the tub.

She heard something enter the surface of the water. She shot her eyes open and threw her hand out of the water. It landed, clenched tightly, to her victim's throat. Jack stood eyes wide and grabbed Charlotte's hand to make her release, but she only gripped tighter, as she rose from the water. Rising to slowly reveal her nude form, Jack took no notice, on the account that he was trying to breathe.

"It's not very gentlemanly to sneak into a lady's boudoir." She grabbed her towel, "Especially if that lady is not in proper attire for guests." She pushed his head backwards with her one hand, and then used them both to quickly wrap her self in the cloth.

"Good grip," Jack scruffily coughed, while rubbing his throat. "Who taught you that?"

Charlotte walked to her room, "Ever heard of books?" she grabbed a blue dress that Elizabeth had obviously left for her, and headed behind a changing screen, "I read every book I could find on every subject matter that exists. Besides," She peeked around the edge to look at him, "It's not exactly brain surgery to choke someone."

Jack jumped on her bed, "I didn't picture you for a well educated woman." he paused, "Cunning and witty, but not educated." he grinned even though she couldn't see it.

She came from behind the screen, the front of her dress unlaced. Skin from the front of her body was slightly revealed. "Don't judge what you don't know." She walked over to a vanity and began trying to lace the front of the dress.

Jack sat up and walked behind her, "But I'd like to know," he moved the hair from her neck and studied her open dress in the mirror as she struggled with it. Jack leaned in to her neck and lightly grazed his lips against her skin. Her hands went limp as she closed her eyes, engulfed under his touch. She turned to face him, putting her hands on his shoulders, trying to regain sanity. He felt her hands and moved in kissing her deeply.

A small moan escaped her lips, and he took further initiative placing his hands inside of her dress. She pushed him off, "Mr. Sparrow." she heaved, trying to catch her breath, "Stop… now!" she pushed him as hard as she could. As he fell to the floor, she covered her bare chest and tightened the laces. But the body of the dress was fitted for Elizabeth, and she couldn't get the last two lace holes together.

Charlotte turned back to the mirror, trying to cover herself without suffocating. Jack was standing behind her again. "I don't think your going to get those in anymore than they already are, luv." He placed his hands over her chest and grabbed hold of the taught strings. He lightly pulled, "And they are definitely not worth hiding," He began to untie the laces.

Charlotte became nervous again at his movements. "I said don't touch me!" she shrieked at him, before turning to throw a punch. It seemed all in one motion she swung her arm around making contact and then ran from the room. "HELP!" she screamed while running down the hall.

"Charlie?" Will stepped out of his room and caught her as she ran, "What's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes, "Hide me please!" He pulled her into his room, where she sat on the bed. Noticing his hair was wet and that he had nothing but a towel on, Charlotte blushed lightly. She swallowed hard and looked away, "I'm sorry you're busy. I'll just go." she stood to walk out, her eyes glued to the floor.

He stopped her again, "No it's fine. What happened?" Will asked in a slight panic for her.

"No he'll get me in here." She cried out, now only looking into his eyes.

He put his arms around her, "No one is going to get you. I promise I wont let them." he let her go and walked to the door, "I'll even lock the door okay?" he gave his most don't worry I know what I'm doing smile.

Charlie unintentionally made a once over his body. When she saw what she was doing in temptation's face she quickly threw her face into the pillow on his bed, "Will," she spoke softly, "It's Jack. First he snuck into my bathroom while I was bathing, and then he grabbed me when I was changing…" she sniffled, and tried to catch her breath, "He put his hands in the front of my dress and kissed my neck. I pushed him away and told him to stop, and then he tried again, and then I ran out of the room and here I am."

"That bastard," Will mused, "I'm sure he meant no harm." He tried to defend Jack.

"How could you think he meant no harm!" she scolded, "I said NO!" she screamed.

Will sat next to her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace, "I'll talk to him I promise." he whispered in her ear. "Can't quite blame him," she backed up from his grasp, "I mean who could resist a woman as beautiful as you." Will looked down at her still slightly open dress, then back up to her eyes.

Charlie turned from him and redid the laces Jack had undone, as best she could, "Are you trying to be subtle about something?" She asked and waited for an answer. When one didn't come, she turned back to him, seeing an unfilled look in his eyes as he looked at her. Unable to control her own actions she took hold of the opportunity, "In my experience," she brought his hand to her face, brushing it slowly downward as she spoke, "It's best to just come out and say it."

She moved his hand to her chest, and gripped the laces with his fingers. He watched the journey his hand made with intensity and anticipation. She let it go, allowing him to make the final decision. He looked up at her face, which had stared intently at his the whole time, "Well," he barely made a noise, "In my experience," he pulled the lace untying it; "Actions speak louder than words."

'The time to act was now.' Will thought to himself. They both knew it was wrong, but at the moment it seemed neither was thinking. She stood up in front of him, and loosened the dress. Unable to wait he stood as well and pulled her forward. His hands moved along her waist and up her front. He cradled her face in his palms and moved in for her mouth.

A sudden pounding ripped the two from each other as both Charlotte and Will jumped. "GOD DAMN YOU WILLIAM TURNER. OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR, NOW!" It was Jack.

"What do we do?" Will asked scared of discovery. He began to panic.

"Will calm down," Charlotte whispered. Jack was still pounding on the door. Charlotte frantically searched the room, "Okay easiest option. You let him in once I'm safely hidden." She ran into his closet, and closed the door.

Jack continued to pound on the door, until Will finally opened it, "About bloody time what are you doing in here anyway?" Jack complained. Will stumbled to answer, but Jack interrupted not even looking for a reply, "Have you seen Charlie? I think I may have frightened her a bit?"

"Frightened her?" Will replied shocked, "You scared her senseless. She came running down the hall screaming."

"Ah, so you have seen her."

"Yes I have seen her and she probably wants you dead after whatever you did." Will laughed.

Jack's eyes widened, "Bloody hell," he stomped around a bit and then sat down in a chair, "Damn it all, I really like her and I was just trying my aggressive technique. All that got me was knocked unconscious." Charlotte was listening intently in the closet. "Normally woman fall at me feet, and if they don't I just forget about them. But she's different…I can't stop thinking about the bloody wench. I'm going mad."

Hearing it all, made Charlie feel kind of guilty. He really feels something for her and she just keeps leading him on. And she was about to try and take her best friend's fiancé to bed. She was a terrible person. She wanted to run out of the closet and jump on him at that very moment, but she would definitely be considered suspicious. The two men began to talk again.

"Well Jack, she was here," Will began, "But she left five minutes ago, sorry"

"That's alright. I need to calm down anyway." Jack responded, "And if you knew where she was, I'm sure you wouldn't tell me." Jack walked towards the door. While still in the doorway, Jack turned to Will, "Besides, it's not like you stashed her in you closet." he chuckled.

Will shifted nervously and gestured, silently, a goodbye. Once the door was closed and the coast was clear, Will came to the closet door and opened it. Charlie stood silent, with her head bowed.

Will lifted her chin, "Where were we?" he asked uncertainly. He helped her out and leaned in to kiss her, but she recoiled.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What else could I want?"

"Elizabeth." She stated plainly

They both went silent. Charlotte continued towards the door past him, "I should leave, right?" she stated in slight confusion.

He bowed his own head and sighed, "Yes I believe it does."

"Will, I'm sorry, I should never tried to start something with you." She stepped right in front of him, "I don't think that you really have anything for me, but Jack might."

"I guess that means I lose you," he looked up, puppy eyed, "again?"

"Yeah," She moved up against his body. She lightly kissed his cheek in friendship, "Goodbye Will."

Charlotte turned and shuffled out for her own room. Upon entering she met Elizabeth, "Oh hello, what are you doing in here?" Charlotte inquired of her friend.

"Can't I come see my best friend?" Elizabeth teased, "I heard screams about ten minutes ago and when I finished dressing I came to see if it was you." She paused awkwardly. After about minute she continued, "Well was it you?"

"Oh" Charlotte realized Elizabeth had been waiting for her to answer, "Oh yes that was me." Elizabeth gestured for her to continue. "Jack…he took it upon himself to be overly friendly with me. Bastard didn't get what he was after, luckily, and I'm fine now. Except I don't know what to do about this dress." She began fidgeting with the top and got nowhere.

"I have an idea." Elizabeth dragged Charlotte to her room, "You can borrow a necklace to help hide it a little." Elizabeth dug through the jewelry box on her dressing table. She pulled out a gold necklace with a small, heart-shaped, ruby pendent. "Here we are." Elizabeth pulled Charlotte to her, and leaned in over her shoulder to clasp it on her neck. Once it was hooked, Elizabeth drew back and admired the necklace, "There."

Charlotte turned to a mirror, "It's beautiful."

"Commodore Norrington bought it for me when we were initially engaged." Elizabeth noted. "I tried to give it back when we broke it off, but he wouldn't take it."

"He has impeccable taste." Charlotte continued admiring it.

"He's coming to dinner." Elizabeth continued. "As are a few other important people of Port Royal."

"So I am to make a fool of myself in front of several others tonight then?" Charlotte turned to Elizabeth.

"Oh you'll be fine." Elizabeth tried to reassure her. "Just don't go threatening anyone…except maybe Jack. That might get you extra attention from the Commodore."

"Do they really hate each other that much?"

"Well they are on opposite sides of the law."

"I guess." Charlotte replied. She turned back to the mirror and stared thoughtfully, "You say he's a good man?"

"The commodore?" Elizabeth inquired

"No…I mean," Charlotte walked over to the bed and sat down. "Jack. You said he was a good man, though he's a pirate."

"I believe he is." She answered

"But how can that be?"

"I didn't say he always make the right choice." Elizabeth continued. "Everyone makes mistakes. He's just made a lot more than most I think. He may just need a strong woman who can straighten him out…" Elizabeth said suggestively.

Charlotte bit her lip, "Maybe." Both young women stood as they heard the front door bell.

"Seems those dinner guests are arriving." Elizabeth concluded. "Are you ready to do this?"

"No, but I have little choice now." Charlotte shrugged as both girls made to leave the room.


	11. March Of The Snobs

Chapter 11 – March Of The Snobs

Before they were able to reach the door, someone knocked, "Are you ready to greet our guests Elizabeth?" It was Will coming to collect his future bride.

Elizabeth opened the door, "I was born ready." She took Will's offered arm and turned back to Charlotte. "Are you coming Charlie?"

Seeing Will, Charlie's stomach did a flip. Her nerves around him were inducing a nasty case of the butterflies. She held her hand up, "Not yet, I think I may be sick."

"Do you need to lie down?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"Um…no…I just…" She looked for an excuse to wait for them to leave first. "You two go ahead. I'm just going to put some cold water on my face. This Caribbean heat is more intense then I thought." She let out a small laugh at herself.

"Come dear," Will interjected, "Let us go. I'm sure she'll join us shortly." Charlotte nodded in agreement as the happy couple left for the foyer.

Charlotte dabbed a wet wash cloth along her forehead and neck in Elizabeth's bathroom. Looking in the mirror she felt better and decided it was now or never. She left the room and headed for the staircase. Walking down, Charlotte spotted Elizabeth talking to a small group of girls. There were three of them she confirmed once closer. Standing in the middle of the other two was a tall, maybe 5'9", blonde, with a sleek form. One girl was about 5'2", 5'3", and the other was maybe 5' at most. Both had decent features, and lengthy brown curls. Charlotte walked closer, and wasn't even noticed. No one said a word to her, all too busy to take notice. This was probably better as Charlotte was trying to avoid confrontation.

Slipping by without notice, she stood in front of her painting and examined it more closely. She was suddenly startled by a deep voice that happened to sneak up right behind her, "Hello luv," Jack sounded slightly apologetic, "What are you looking at?"

The other girls finally took notice, but it was more of Captain Jack than Charlotte. The whole group seemed to swoon over Jack and his pirate appeal, as they floated to his side. Charlotte merely rolled her eyes, as the blond woman was very interested in him. She was pressing her body extremely close to his, "Why Captain Sparrow," she cooed, "I don't think we even heard you walk in?"

"He has a knack for being sneaky." Charlotte snarled at the woman.

The woman glared at her, "And who are you?" her thin lips tightly pursed.

"It depends on whose asking?" Charlotte snapped back. At that second the Commodore stepped inside the mansion, and the blond woman's minions moved to him. Jack, Charlotte, Elizabeth, and the anonymous blond watched the commodore paid little attention to his admirers and walk toward their little grouping.

"Good evening ladies," he spoke bumping Jack out of the way. Looking at Charlotte, he spoke, "Elizabeth, who is this enchantress I have been thinking about since this morning?" Charlotte blushed at the comment as Jack became slightly infuriated.

"Oh I was sure you'd remember Commodore." Elizabeth answered, "This is my old friend from England, Charlotte Carlos; or Charlie to those who know her best."

"Hmmm," Commodore Norrington thought back, "Oh yes, of course, Miss Carlos. Daughter of Rubina, right?"

"Yes, sir." Charlotte answered calmly.

"You have grown into a lovely young woman, Miss Carlos. If it isn't to bold of me to say." He lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. Jack, who was standing on the outside looking in, cringed at the interaction between Norrington and Charlotte.

Seeing her friend was struck into silence, Elizabeth continued the introductions. "Charlie this is Miss Genevieve, or Genny, Thomas," she pointed to the blond, "Miss Lynn Moore, and her younger sister Hannah Moore." She pointed from the taller brunette to the shorter one. "They are my Bride's Maids."

Charlotte snapped out of her daze and shook each girl's hand, "A pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure." She smiled sweetly hoping they would accept her. Will and a few other young men walked into the entrance way. "Good evening again, Mr. Turner." Charlotte said in all seriousness. It was the only way she could keep from flirting. "Who may I ask are these striking young men?" She looked them all over. One was tall, at least 6' 3", and humble looking, with chiseled features, red hair, and deep blue eyes. Another was a shorter, about 5'6", fat man, with an adorable round face, and bright green eyes. The last was a very gangling, slightly older, looking gentleman, with a full beard, and gaunt face.

"Miss Carlos, you look lovely." Will complimented her in equal formality. "These are my Groom's Men," he turned to the men, "And this is Charlotte Carlos." The three men moved swiftly pushing the commodore aside with Jack.

"I'm Stuart, Ma'am" the tallest spoke out kissing her hand with a bow.

"Well, my name is Bradley." The scrawny kissed her other hand.

The last one grabbed both her hands from the other two, "And my name is," the fat man kissed both hands, "Is um," he kissed them again. Charlotte gently pulled from the man's grasp, "Oh yes, it's Edward, Miss Carlos." he finally remembered. Charlotte giggled at the attention, and could see both Jack and Norrington cringe with envy as they each introduced themselves with a hand kiss.

"Well, you three are very sweet." Charlotte said a bit nervously, now uneasy with so many eyes on her, "Please just call me Charlie. Not Ma'am, or Miss anything." They nodded idly, distracted by her dress.

"So commodore," Charlotte turned from the view of the other gentlemen, "I'm grateful you took care of me this morning." she batted her eyes flirtatiously, "If you hadn't helped me I'd probably still be wandering around town looking for Elizabeth's Home. So thank you again." She moved towards him.

"No problem Miss Carlos." He said trying so hard to maintain eye contact.

"Please call me Charlie, Commodore." She smiled sweetly.

"Only if you call me James." Norrington answered with a flirtatious tone

"Well, now, luv," Jack walked through the circle of people surrounding her, intent on keeping her from the Commodore. He placed a hand on her lower back and directed her back to the painting. "Can you let me know why you were staring at this painting?" Charlie turned to her work. She was entranced once again reminiscing. Jack waved his hand in front of her face, "Luv? Darling? I know it's beautiful,"

"You think it's beautiful?" she asked in shocking dismay.

The four other men began stating how it didn't make sense. Something about true art is more dynamic and less real. "It must express emotion, not vision." the Commodore pronounced, giving Jack a smart ass look. Jack kept disagreeing and sticking with his original opinion.

Charlotte broke up the argument as the woman were beginning to grow tired of their fuss, "People, people please!" they quieted, "Thank you." she inhaled deep, "Jack I am flattered you like this particular piece, it is my own work." The mood in the room went to remorse, and they began to apologize and such.

"Dinner is ready." the governor came to summon his guests.

They began walking towards the dining room in pairs. Lynn and Bradley, and Elizabeth and Will, headed straight for the each other and made for the table. Charlie stood between Jack and Norrington. Hannah moved towards James, as he spoke, "Charlie would you accompany me?"

She nodded and Hannah froze. Genny took advantage the opportunity, "Jack join me please?" she pushed herself towards him, linking arms before he could register what she was doing.

"Uh," Jack began, "Actually, I was hoping to speak with Charlie for a minute." James head spun in his direction. Jack continued, "Alone, please." He spoke gentlemanly. Genny glared towards Charlotte and James towards Jack.

Genny spoke first, "Well I think she doesn't want to be alone with you." she sneered while trying to sound like she was breaking devastating news.

Charlotte smirked; "James, I will meet you at the table." she turned to a still frozen Hannah, "I think you should accompany Hannah here." Hannah smiled kindly at Charlotte. 'Maybe this girl wasn't all that bad after all' she thought to herself. Charlotte looked at Genny, "and I can think for myself, little girl." Charlotte turned to Jack.

Genny's mouth opened wide, "You little,"

"What?" Charlotte got as close to Genny's face as she could reach.

Jack pulled her away quickly, "I think we should go and talk now." The Commodore took Hannah and Stuart came to escort Genny.

"Bitch," Genny mumbled under her breath.

"Tramp!" Charlotte turned and spoke fearless. She turned to Jack when they reached out of hearing range, "Now what is it?" she said trying to sound agitated, "want to let me know you were lying about my work?"

Jack stepped back; "No I was not lying." he acted overly upset.

"You're not offended." she said irritated with his games, "What is it?"

"First off," he began, "What were you doing in Will's closet? I know nothing would scare you that much?" Charlotte fidgeted and wringed her hands. Jack picked up on this right off, "You two weren't trying to go behind Elizabeth's back now were you?"

"Well I wouldn't say we were trying to…" She responded nervously. Jack just stood unimpressed, "Look, nothing happened and nothing will. I told myself I'd stay away from him as much as I can."

"And how do you plan on doing that now that you are here in Port Royal?"

"I didn't say I had it all figured out." She raised her voice in frustration. "Just don't go saying anything to Elizabeth alright? No need to upset her over nothing."

"Will you make it worth my while?" he stepped a bit closer with a grin on his face.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "See this is what I hate." She snapped, "I would prefer a sweet Jack, to a horn dog Captain Sparrow!" Jack's grin lessened slightly.

"Alright then," he sad sweetly, "You want sweet Jack, here you are," he got down on both knees.

"What are you doing?" She laughed at his gesture.

"Just listen will you?" He almost blushed at what an idiot he was making of himself, "Charlie, you mean something to me, and I'm not quite sure what yet." he laughed a little at himself.

"No keep going please." she begged, enjoying the moment.

He turned red, embarrassed to be so vulnerable. He grabbed her hand and examined it carefully. He kissed it sweetly, "Your hand is much too naked." he snickered remembering her real nakedness. Charlotte rolled her eyes and began to walk away. She only got a few feet before he stood and pulled her back to him. "Please don't go." he kissed her hand again.

His mustache tickled her hand a little, "Why shouldn't I." she asked intrigued by his determined manner, "I'm sure that tramp is waiting for you. And James is for me."

"But I want the fierce lady in you," he continued, "and Norrington wouldn't know how to please a woman if his life depended on it."

"You know nothing about him!" She argued.

"Maybe, but I know I don't like him." Jack sighed, "I don't want to keep arguing with you."

"Then stop being so arrogant." She said calmly. He had nothing to respond with, and she continued, "Now is there anything else or can I go now?"

"One more thing," he took the skull ring from his pocket, "I want you to have this back. Will said I should choose what to do with it. And it compliments your personality so good."

Charlotte laughed, "Well; not good." she corrected. "Alright I accept the ring, but it doesn't mean anything I just want it back." She took it from him and slid it onto her right hand. He bowed his head, "Alright, you're on the right track okay?" She gave in to him.

He looked into her eyes as she leaned in quickly, pausing right before his mouth. She breathed hard on his lips. He tried to move forward and grab her mouth with his, but kept failing in his mission, never quite reaching her. Charlotte moved sideways and breathed warm air into his ear. She felt his heart pounding through his chest, onto hers. "Gotcha…" she whispered hard.

She backed up and turned to walk away. He turned her round and picked her up by her upper arms and pinned her against the wall, using the pressure of his body to keep her off the ground. "Not fair." Jack cooed in response to her tease.

Holding her hand with the ring up she said, "Pirate." she smirked, and Jack let out a low laugh. Charlotte sighed, "Romantic Aggressor…I think we have found a good balance for you."

Jack pressed his mouth lightly against hers, but as much as she wanted to return the kiss she didn't. She just let her lips be limp. "What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked as he backed away, and set her down.

"Nothing, pet" She cooed.

"Then why aren't you kissing back, darling?" he asked slightly puzzled.

"If you have to ask," she walked away, "Than you'll never know hon."

The Commodore was coming to see what was taking so long. He walked up to Charlotte, "Where's Sparrow, and is everything okay?" he asked very uptight.

"Never better." She replied, "Now forgive me but…" Charlotte reached up to the back of the commodore's neck and pulled herself up to his lips. Slowly manipulating his mouth, she twisted and turned her tongue inside. It was suspiciously cold yet stimulating. He welcomed her in great expectation and surprise. Jack had walked in from the other room, as Charlotte was releasing James from her lips, "Sorry, I have wanted to do that since…I could remember actually." She blushed and stepped back from him.

"No apologies necessary." he stammered. Then he noticed Jack was standing in slight shock, "Sparrow, I was sent to get you two so we could start dinner."

"Well, you seem to have gotten a mouthful, and I'm not sure I have an appetite any longer." Jack said in sarcastic anger.

"Come now, Jack," she spoke flirtatiously, "No need to be jealous. It's not James fault that he has such a presence I can't help myself." Norrington turned a slight crimson, and Charlotte continued, "Besides I'm sure Genny will be absolutely exuberated to see you." Her eyes showed a cold yet cheeky quality to her words. Always prepared to accept a challenge, Jack immediately accepted her silent dare and joined the others in the dining room.


	12. A Mistake

Chapter 12 – A Mistake

Charlotte observed the twelve guests already sitting at the table. The head of the table was of course Governor Swann. Commodore Norrington made his way to the empty chair at the Governor's right, acting as his right hand man. There was another empty chair to the right of Norrington. "For you…" Norrington pulled out the chair for Charlotte.

"Thank you, James." She responded as she sat in the chair. Continuing clockwise from Charlotte, sat Stuart, Lynn, and then Will. Elizabeth sat at the other end of the table opposite her father. On her right it went Hannah, Bradley, Genny, Jack, and then Edward.

Everyone had there place it seemed, but Charlotte felt replaceable. She kept her hands in her lap wringing her napkin in nerves, while keeping her eyes on her plate. She finally looked up to see everyone around her whispering things to each other. Jack had apparently said something to Genny as she was blushing and giggling as he then looked at Charlotte and winked.

"Everyone bow there heads, I am about to say grace." The governor spoke upon seeing everyone was seated comfortably.

"I think Charlie should say grace," Elizabeth chimed in quickly, "I mean she is the most guest like of you all."

Charlotte's head quickly snapped in Elizabeth's direction at the sound of her name. She then looked to the governor. "Very well." He said in a bit of caution.

Charlotte nodded and laced her fingers in prayer position. "Dear Lord, let us give thanks for this wonderful food we are about to receive." She paused unsure where to go from here. She continued, "And thank you Lord for surrounding myself with such wonderful men and woman. For bringing me back to old friends and giving me new. Every single one of these fine people, have made me feel so very welcome here in Port Royal, and it's an honor to be sitting at a table with them. In God's name, amen."

Charlotte opened her eyes and placed her hands back in her lap. All the others followed suit. "Brilliant," Norrington spoke up, "Absolutely brilliant, Charlie." he praised her. She smiled in accomplishment.

"Here, here." chanted Stuart, and Bradley, as they cheered their glasses of wine.

She giggled infectiously, "You're too kind gentleman." She paused, "It was nothing but words."

"But the way you string them together is quite poetic." Elizabeth added from the other end of the table. "Seems you been practicing."

"A little bit..." She answered. "Your mother was right. It does make perfect."

"Your mother, Elizabeth?" Hannah asked

"Hmm, yes," Elizabeth smiled sadly, "Once when we were younger, we were both wishing we could be like the other. I wanted to paint and draw like Charlie…"

"And I wished to write like Elizabeth." Charlotte finished for her. "Mrs. Swann told us, that we each were given specific gifts for a reason, but that with enough practice we could always do what we wanted."

"Sounds like a smart woman." Jack added listening intently.

"How is it you know each other?" Genny finally asked of them both.

"Miss Carlos's mother was a maid in our home." The governor finally spoke up. "A common foreigner woman, but she was very good mannered and respectful. Unlike her offspring…"  
Charlotte went to respond, but Norrington intervened first, "And how is she doing these days, Charlie?"

Charlotte stopped herself, and took a deep breath to calm her temper. "Unfortunately she died four years ago. Illness…"

"My sympathies." He added.

"It is life." She said casually, "We live, we die…sometimes there is no choice."

"And I suspect you've been a servant like her since?" Genny added as if insulted to be sitting at the same table as Charlotte.

"Is that a problem, Miss Thomas?" Charlotte spoke straightening herself.

"Just proving that you are nothing more than your parents." She smirked, "Born to trash, you are trash." The other strangers laughed softly at the comment.

"Oh and all that money Victoria had me invest into your education…" The Governor sighed at what he believed his loss.

"ENOUGH!" Charlotte spoke up unable to take this degradation. She turned to the Governor, "My mother only respected you, because she didn't know better. I'm an intelligent, capable person, who happens to have been born to little money, and was given opportunity by you and Mrs. Swann. I thank you for it." She turned to the rest of the table, "But I know what I am and who I am, and I can't change that. If you want to judge me by what I do or don't have, fine. That's not my problem. But I'm not the only one at this table that came from lesser circumstances." She huffed and left the table.

Elizabeth stood, "Charlie!"

She made for her friend, but was stopped when Will placed his hand on his fiancés, "I think I should go." Elizabeth thought about it and then nodded. He got up and went after her to see if she was okay. She was sitting in the other room on a couch with a few tears. Will sat next her, "Are you okay, Charlie?" he stated sweetly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mr. Turner." She lied and refused to look at him. She felt stupid for being there and out of place as well.

"Look me in the eye and say that." He tilted his head and trying to see her face.

"I can't look you in the eye." She whimpered

"Why?" He asked, "And why do you keep calling me Mr. Turner?" He laughed in amusement at the second question

She looked at him with watery eyes, "because I can't…" Will watched her look at him in pain, and knew it was because of him; because of the situation…

"Don't hurt." He said simply as a tear escape her and he wiped it away. "Beautiful women should never cry."

"Stop." She whimpered again but felt herself moving closer to him.

"I can't." He breathed the words onto her face as he leaned in finally closing their gap. He pressed his mouth against hers and savored the feeling it emoted through his body. They both had been waiting forever it seemed for this moment. It was powerful, and intoxicating. But most of all, for him, it was different. Different than what he felt with Elizabeth. This was intense and consuming and he felt the need to take her then and there on the couch. Elizabeth he had also waited forever, but he would continue waiting for as long as she wanted.

Charlotte was the one to back away first. Her heart was pounding and her mouth wanted to taste more…more than just his lips. She placed her hands on his chest and then leaned into it. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "We have to go back now." She said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Will replied

She gripped onto his shirt, "I didn't say I wanted to."

He let out a low laugh, "Always with the sarcasm." She leaned back away from him and grinned. "Alright we can go back, but what about after? What do we do now?"

"Nothing." She said simply.

"I can't do nothing, Charlie." He responded in a bit of desperateness. "I'm trying to, but now I just…"

She placed a finger upon his lips, to stop him, "Nothing, Will." She moved a little ways away from him. She rested her arm on the back of the couch and smiled at him. He reached over and played with a piece of her hair in his fingers. She pushed his hand away sweetly and stood, "Back to the wolves now."

"Don't worry you're not alone." He stood and joined her.

"What the bloody hell is taking you two?" Jack came swaggering into the room. He eyed the closeness between the two and they immediately backed a little more away from each other.

"Miss Carlos is feeling better now." Will went back to his propriety and quickly left back for the table.

Charlotte watched him go and then looked back at Jack, "Nothing." She said to him.

"Liar." He growled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Tell the others I'm not feeling well from my trip." She commanded him, "I need to lye down."

"Charlie…" Jack begged her, "You can't do this to Elizabeth."

"Mr. Sparrow," she began in professionalism.

"Captain," he corrected.

"Mr. Sparrow," she continued, "You have no right to tell me what I can or can't do, neither do I think you truly care about Elizabeth's feelings."

"You're right," he agreed, "I don't, but you do. And I do care about you, so therefore I care by association."

"Leave me alone." She walked out of the room, but he persisted.

"You will be making a mistake," he chased her up the stairs. "I know you don't want to hurt Elizabeth and deep down you don't want to hurt me either."

"Why would I give a damn about your feelings, Mr. Sparrow?" She turned to him just outside her room. "You mean nothing to me because you are worse than nothing. You are a pirate!" She shouted and walked into her room slamming the door shut.

Hearing the commotion the others from the table entered the foyer at the bottom of the stairs. "What is going on up there, Jack?" Elizabeth called up.

Jack's eyes grew and he walked to the balcony of the second floor. He smiled and moved about as he spoke in his usual manner, "Nothing, Miss Swann." He charmed, "Miss Carlos just seems to be suffering a bit from her trip. She wished me to inform you that she is going to bed and should be fine tomorrow."

"Then what are you still doing up there, Mr. Sparrow?" The commodore pronounced upset.

"Just wanted to make sure she didn't pass out on the way up now if you'll excuse me…" he made back for her room.

"Do really think that appropriate Captain Sparrow?" Genny called up to him flirtatiously. "I do wish to hear the rest of your tale about when you impersonated a member of the clergy."

"Dear Miss Genevieve," he began, "As much as I'd love to continue, I am needed more up here now." He grinned, "But another time…on a more PRIVATE meeting." He winked down at her. And before anyone else could protest he swiftly made into the bedroom.

He looked around for Charlotte but couldn't find her anywhere. He went to the bathroom and saw her putting things in a suitcase. "Given up on us already?"

She jumped and turned to him, surprised by his voice, "Stop sneaking up on me!" She scolded him in anger. She turned back to her luggage and carried it out to her bed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And?" She said smartly while she sat on the ground, folding and placing more things in her case.

"And I want an answer." He said with both sternness and sincerity.

Charlotte immediately stopped, "Yes…yes I have given up."

"Why?" He kneeled next to her on the floor, "You're stronger than this."

"No I'm not." She threw the last of her things inside.

"Don't underestimate yourself."

"I can't take this any longer, Jack." She closed her luggage and turned to him. "It's too overwhelming…everything is coming at me at once and I can't do it."

"True you can't do it alone." He replied. She gave him a 'duh' look and began to stand. He held her wrist and pulled her back down, "But you aren't alone."

"Yes I am Jack." She commented, "I can't talk to Elizabeth, because it's about Will, and I can't talk to Will because…" she stopped herself. "Why am I even telling you any of this?"

"Because I'm all you got." He said kindly without any incentive towards something else.

"What about the Commodore?" She said a bit snooty, "He is a fine man and he looks at me with adoration."

"Do you really want to go confiding in the Commodore?" Jack said unimpressed.

She sighed, "No…he's not like I remember. Neither is anything else really."

"Time passes, they changed." He said to her.

"But it's not fair." She cried to him, "Elizabeth and Will were taken from me. Are time was taken from us."

"Your time apart just changed you all." Jack said reassuringly, "It doesn't mean you have to leave. You may find friendship with them even though they have grown."

Charlotte rolled her head in his direction and looked into his eyes. He was right. How could he be right? Why did he care? She shook her head. "Look, I'm leaving this house and eventually this port." She stood and turned to him.

"Where will you go?" he asked standing as well.

"When I leave here, I'll find a job in town and an apartment as well."

"And then?"

"And then when I save enough, I will catch a ride to another town." She said firmly, picking up her suitcase and walking to the door.

Jack shuffled to put himself between her and the door. "You shouldn't leave tonight." He spoke concerned, "It's too dark and too late now."

"Fine." She said smoothly and placed her luggage back on the ground, knowing he was right about this as well. "But first thing in the morning…"

"I know," he said placing his hands on her shoulders, "You'll be gone from here."

"I can't stay in they same house as him Jack." She said tearfully, "The opportunity always in my face…mocking me."

"I know, luv," he pulled her into an embrace, "I know." He began caressing her back. He spoke again as his hands got lower and lower. "But since you'll be here for the night, and I'll be he for the night." He placed both his hands on her bum and squeezed, "We could…"

"JACK SPARROW!" Charlotte pushed back from him and slapped him square across the face. She opened the door and pushed him out. He tripped over his own boots and landed on the ground.

Will was coming up to his room just as Jack hit the floor. He quickly helped him up, "Let me guess." Will joked, "You didn't deserve that?"

"Nope; most definitely deserved that." Jack rubbed his face and looked at her door. God he wanted that woman.


	13. New Residence

Chapter 13- New Residence

The next morning came and Charlotte made sure she was up early. She wanted to get out before she could be caught and persuaded otherwise. She opened her packed suitcase and pulled out one of more tired dresses. She wanted whoever she spoke to, to think she was in desperate need of a job. Once she was ready, she peeked out her door to make sure no one was around and headed downstairs. She tiptoed into the kitchen and asked for something small she could take with her for breakfast. The cook gave her a piece of fresh baked bread and an apple.

She exited through the back door, and headed for the main road. Walking along the dusty path she thought about her future here. She didn't know where she would go exactly, but she knew she couldn't stay in Port Royal any longer than necessary. After the wedding in two weeks, she'd leave. 'Not forever,' she told herself, 'I'll visit…maybe….' It really depended on where she went. If she moved back to England she doubted she'd be able to visit more than one every five years, and was it really worth that much trouble? To put her self in a place like that? However if she just moved to the next port over she could probably visit once or twice a year.

Entering the town, she began searching the buildings for a bar or shop she'd be comfortable in. There was a book shop, a bakery, a meat market; many various inns and taverns. She spotted one particular pub that had some sort of room for rent. She opened the door and walked inside. Seeing it was the middle of the morning there were few customers inside.

"Hello, luv," Charlotte jumped as Jack spoke from behind her. "Care for a drink to calm your nerves."

"It's nine o' clock in the morning, Jack." She turned to him, retracting at the scent of his breath. "I knew you were a drunk, but this is ridiculous." She used her hand to wave away the smell.

"I'm not a drunk." He swayed to the side, "Okay maybe just a little bit."

"Hey, Jack," An older man walked over, "who be this fine young lass?"

"Mine, that's who she be." Jack said protectively as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I belong to no one, Mr. Sparrow." Charlotte pushed his hand away in disgust. "Are you following me?" She asked.

"Who me?" Jack said innocently, "Of course not. I was here first, just having a drink with me crew who slept on the ship last night. This, my dear," he placed his arm around Charlotte's shoulders again, "is Mr. Gibbs."

"Pleasure." Charlotte reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Ah, but the pleasure is mine I'm sure." Mr. Gibbs brought her hand to his lips and bowed in respect. She nodded in return. She looked around and saw a young woman behind the bar, and walked to her.

"Excuse me Miss." Charlotte asked politely

"What can I get you, milady." The young woman asked not even looking up at her.

"I was wondering about the room for rent advertised in the window?" Charlotte asked as she looked over the woman. She was small, but looked very strong. Definitely a woman who knew how to take care of herself. She was wearing a long skirt and an airy midriff bearing top, with a lot of jewelry and scarves. She looked like she was a gypsy of some sort actually. But what was most noticeable was the amount of piercings she had in each ear.

"Well if you are interested in the room, it comes with a job." The woman said finally looking up. She gave Charlotte a one over, "How old are you girl?"

"Nineteen…twenty in a few months." She responded quickly anxious at the opportunity to both a job and a place to live.

"Ever worked in a pub before?"

"No, but I am a quick study."

"Aye, you'd be lucky to have a woman as fine as this working for you." Jack had come over to see what they were talking about. He looked over Charlotte and grinned as he spoke.

"Jack, I swear to god," she started.

"I like a woman who makes promises." He leaned in towards her neck. She didn't even twinge this time, knowing it was nothing more than his drunkenness.

"Excuse me for a moment." She paused her conversation with the bar maid and turned to Jack. "Back off!"

"Or you'll what?" Jack dared her.

Charlotte then lost all control on her temper and just took a swing at Jack's face. Her fist landed square against his jaw, and he hit the floor. The other men in the bar came towards her, but Jack held his hand, "I'm alright." He assured them, "I'm just going to take a nap right here…"

"Hey you." The woman gestured to Gibbs, "Get your captain out of my bar, we got rules here."

"Yes ma'am." Gibbs replied, "Come on boys, you heard the lady." He waved to the others and they all carried there captain back to the waiting ship in the harbor.

"Well that answers my next question." The woman said, causing Charlotte to turn her attention from Jack to the woman. "I know you can handle yourself well enough. Now I guess I just need your name and I can show you the room."

"Charlotte Carlos; preferably Charlie though." Charlotte offered her hand, "And how'd you know I needed a job as well."

"April Marie." The bar maid replied, "And I didn't, but when I mentioned it you didn't say no. Two and Two you know?" Charlotte nodded understanding. April continued, "So do you have any luggage or just what you're wearing?"

"I have some more things, but they are at the place I was staying at."

"The Swann's?"

"How'd you…"

"Small town; we ain't got much to do but talk about everyone else." April replied. "Would you like to see the room now?"

"Yes, please." Charlotte said politely and followed April up to the room.

April opened the door to the upstairs loft and led the way inside. "Technically you are only getting half a room." She pointed to the fact that there were two beds in the one room. "I live here as well. My father came from Romania and bought this place. I was a baby then, and have lived in this room all my life. He died a few months back and left it to me. I'm supposed to get married and make him proud." Charlotte continued looking over the room. It was very spacious and accommodating. There was even a small kitchen/dining area in the corner.

"It's lovely." Charlotte said looking about. "Simple, but in a good way."

"Yeah, I guess." April replied hiding her pride in toughness. "I don't mind if you have…guests, like your pirate friend Jack Sparrow down there."

"It's not like that." Charlotte said slightly blushing. It really hadn't been like that, though he was very kind and understanding when he wanted to be. He had been the only person she'd ever been able to really talk to since…ever.

"Hey I'm not judging here." April said in defense, "I know I wouldn't mind a piece of…"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Charlotte said disgusted that she had also contemplated that possibility. "I'll take it."

"Great." April said perkier than she had been, "Can you start right away and retrieve your things later?"

"Of course." Charlotte said a bit giddy. She then asked her a question, "Did those hurt?"

"What?" April answered confused. Charlotte gestured to her ears, "Oh these. No not really. I mean a little bit, but it subsides. I could do yours if you want."

"Maybe." Charlotte said intrigued at the idea, but also terrified. Both women walked back down to the bar and April taught Charlotte the routine.

It was early afternoon when April suggested Charlie go get her stuff from the Swann's home and to hurry back. Charlotte headed out and walked towards Elizabeth's house. It really wasn't as far this time it seemed. She made it to the front gates seeing Commodore Norrington just finishing some business with Governor Swann at the door. She walked over to them both, "Good afternoon gentlmen."

"Ah Charlie, just the girl I was looking for." Commodore Norrington spoke to her, "I see you are feeling better this morning?"

"Oh yes very much." She said grateful as she blushed.

"When I didn't find you in your room, I'd thought we'd finally rid ourselves of your nuisance." The Governor spoke disappointed.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "No, but you wont be seeing anymore of me than we both want." She smiled, "I found somewhere in town to work and live. I won't be a bother to you much longer. I just came to collect my things."

"A fine woman such as your self should have a fine gentleman to take care of you." The Commodore protested the news.

"Well I seem to be out of fine gentlemen at the moment and I can't leave my non-welcome self upon the governor now can I?" She responded politely. "If you excuse me I must hurry and let Elizabeth know of the news, before I get back to work." She curtsied to them, "Good day now." And she passed them into the house.

Charlotte immediately headed up to her now former room to collect her luggage, finding Elizabeth waiting in there. "You seem to spend more time in everyone else's room rather than your own."

"You came back." Elizabeth stood and hugged her friend, "I thought everyone scared you off yesterday. I gave Genny a very stern talking to. I said if she disrespected you again I'd kill her."

"ELIZABETH!" Charlotte scolded, "I really am a horrible influence on you."

"An influence, yes," Elizabeth started, "But horrible? Never. You just have a way that shows the truth behind every façade. You never actually lie or cheat, you're straight forward about what you do or say to get what you want and never look back."

"Yeah," Charlotte said a bit nervous, "exactly." She knew hiding from Elizabeth what she was feeling was wrong, but Charlotte just couldn't tell her. That is why she moved out. "Lizzy I found a new place to live and work. It's right in town so we can still see each other, but you know…"

"I see." Elizabeth said slightly saddened. "Well in Port Royal is better than in England."

"Exactly." She replied, "Well I guess this so long for now. I'm at the Blue Bayou. If you come by, just ask for me and April will tell you where I am if not there." Both said there goodbye's and headed downstairs together with her suitcase.

When they got to the front door they found the Commodore waiting for them. "I thought you might like a ride back into town." He said to Charlotte.

"I would be grateful." She answered and waved to Elizabeth as she entered the carriage.

"So where to Charlie?" He asked once inside next to her.

"Oh…um…the Blue Bayou." She replied and the vehicle was on its way.

"To tell you the truth I was hoping to see you today in order to ask you to join me for lunch." He smiled at her affectionately.

"That's very kind of you, James, but like I said I have to get to work."

"Skip it."

"It's my first day I can't." She laughed at his pushing.

"How about tomorrow, or the next day?" he spoke seriously.

"Doubtful." She responded trying to divert the subject.

"Well when can we see each other again?" he asked pathetically.

"I don't think we can." She fiddled with her apron and then looked at him. They reached the pub and Charlotte exited the cab.

"Why?"

"Because you are the commodore and I am a bar maid." She said sweetly, "It can't work. Thank you again for the ride, James." She smiled a bit mischieviously. "Oh and by the way, that wig is ugly."

"It makes me important."

"Its silly." She grinned and walked to the building where April was waiting at the door.

"What were you doing with him?" She asked suggestively.

"Nothing." She said and April didn't push it. She had a feeling Charlotte wasn't exactly the trusting type.

As the late afternoon and evening hit, business began to pick up and Jack and crew came back. "I see you got the job there, luv." He spoke to Charlotte who was trying to help the other customers.

"I'm kind of busy here Jack." She finished with the few men she had served.

"Then can I come back after closing and see you." He reached to caress her face, but she slapped his hand away.

"No." she responded flatly, too busy to play with him at the moment. "I don't want to see you now, I don't want to see you later. In fact, I think I'd be quite happy to not ever see you again."

"I doubt it." He said and she stopped and looked at him. His eyes locked on hers intensely. She shook his hypnotic sense from her and walked with a tray of glasses to a table, where Jack took a seat with Gibbs and a few others.

"Nice parrot." She said to the man. The parrot proceeded to give her a wolf whistle.

"I agree, Mr. Cotton." Another man proclaimed, "She is a fine young thing ain't she. And a virgin too I bet." The other men laughed as she blushed confirming their assumption.

Jack pulled at her arm, "Mine."

Charlotte pushed his hand away again and bent down to his face. She leaned in closely as to kiss him, but stopped and whispered, "Never."

"Well how would you like to be mine then missy." The other man said as he grabbed onto her rear. Charlotte jumped up and turned to him in fury and without thinking threw her second punch of the day. She knocked the guy back in his chair but he seemed to bounce right back up. She held her hand in pain from the hit. "You stupid wench." He raised his hand to her, but Jack was quick to his feet with his sword to the man's neck.

"Wouldn't want to be doing that if I were you." He said in both sarcasm and seriousness, and the man did as he was told.

"What are you doing in my pub?" April came to the scene in anger.

"We were just leaving now." Jack said sheathing his sword. "My apologies miss, for the commotion. And thank you for the hospitality." He raised her hand and kissed it. April tossed his hand aside and watched as the place emptied.

She locked the front door, "Bloody pirates." She cursed, "I don't know why the Commodore allowed them to stay." She looked back to Charlotte, who was still holding her hand. "You okay hon?" She walked over.

"Yeah," she whimpered, "Just a little sore."

"Understandable." She said walking past her and to behind the bar. She put some ice in a towel and handed it to Charlotte, "You can't go around punching drunks all day."

"Well do suggest I just take it with a smile?" She said sarcastically while placing the makeshift ice pack on her hand, as they entered their room upstairs.

"No I suggest you just scare them a little." She replied and pulled a small knife and garter from around her thigh. "Here."

"You want me to start stabbing people?"

"No," April sighed, "when someone gets rough just put this against their throat." In a flash she pulled a second knife from the other thigh and had it against Charlotte's throat. "Scared?"

"Little bit yeah." She spoke in fright

"I'm not going to hurt you, Charlie, but because you think I am, you'd do whatever I want right?" Charlotte nodded and April put the knife back in its place smirking at her reaction. "you should have seen the look on your face…"


	14. Persistence Pays Off

Chapter 14- Persistence Pays Off

Charlotte slept easily through the night with little worries on her mind. The next day it seemed her hand had miraculously healed over night. She looked at the knife and garter holder on the table next to her bed and decided to put in on instead of taking the risk of hurting her hand again. She grabbed a quick bit of food from the upstairs before heading down to the bar. She chewed on a semi stale piece of bread as she made down the stairs.

The place was mostly empty besides the few local boozers and another few of Jack's crew. "How's your hand?" April asked seeing Charlotte come down out the corner of her eye.

"Better, thanks," She replied.

"Someone was here for you earlier." April said in a teasing way.

"Will Jack ever give up?" Charlotte sighed and got herself a glass of water.

"It wasn't Jack…" April responded.

"Elizabeth?" Charlotte said curiously, but April just shook her head. "Who?" She said in frustration.

"The Commodore."

"WHAT?" She jumped in surprise that he stopped by. "Well what did he want?"

"To take you to lunch." April finally made eye contact, "You now have the afternoon off, but I told him it couldn't be a regular thing."

"Why couldn't you have just said no?" Charlotte whined and placed her forehead on the counter.

"Why?" She replied, "He is the want of every woman in Port Royal, and he wants you. He could give you everything you ever wanted. Plus you like him, and he likes you."

"But he's…perfect." She said in disgust at the thought.

"No one's perfect, and since when is perfection a bad thing?" April replied.

"Would you want to be with him?" Charlotte asked in seriousness

"If I say yes would it change your mind?"

"No." She sighed and stood up straight and looked around. "Did Jack come in today?"

"I thought you didn't ever want to see him again?"

"I don't, I'm just curious." She lied.

"Well if you want to know why he's not here," April started, "Then go find out for your self." She nodded in the direction of a few of Jack's men. She then threw Charlotte a rag, "And do your job while you're at it." She motioned to the tables.

Charlotte caught the towel and made a face at April jokingly. She moved to the tables and began wiping them down, moving towards the men slowly. She didn't want to ask about him, because she knew they'd just go back and tell him that she did. This way, she hoped, she could over hear what they were saying possibly about him.

She was wiping down a nearby table when she heard the man she had hit the night before, "Woo, what a gorgeous one that tall blond he had last night was. Why is it he always gets the best wenches? I mean he's still out from his go with her."

"Because he's the captain I presume." Gibbs responded, "Besides she wasn't all that great. She left in quite a huff. Something about unable to believe he kicked her out like that."

"RAARH…use 'em and lose 'em…RAARH." Cotton's parrot screeched.

"He does lose interest rather quickly in most of them, doesn't he?" Gibbs laughed.

As did Charlotte. She couldn't help it. She knew he wanted her, and she knew he would just do the same to her as he seemed to do to what she assumed was Genny. Even though that snob treated her badly, she still felt slightly sorry for the girl. She shook off the feeling of sadness and she then found herself slightly angry underneath. Jesus Christ she was jealous and she hated it. The two men she wanted most were taken or bad for her, and the one man that wanted her was boring.

"So what happened to your admirer?" April asked.

"Which one?" Charlotte bragged a bit with the statement. "Jack seems to have been worn out by too much fun, if you know what I'm saying?"

"Let me guess…" April stated, "Genevieve Thomas."

"Stop that…it's creepy." Charlotte said faking chills

"You don't know I guess, so it's understandable, but Genevieve is THE town whore." She paused, "Without the payment. She's slept with every decent looking untaken man in town. But none of them keep her around more than a few weeks."

"Okay I feel less bad for her now." Charlotte said shocked at the information.

"You felt bad for her?"

"Yes," She said in defense, "Apparently Jack tossed her as soon as he was done with her."

"Wow." April said in awe, "I mean, wow. No man has ever kicked Genevieve Thomas to the curb right after sex. I mean, word is she's good at what she knows, but the men hate her in public."

"Apparently she just wasn't woman enough for him." She smiled evilly, but was still hurting a little on the inside at the reminder of what he was and did. 'He's a pirate.' she thought to herself, 'He's a stupid disloyal lying pirate.' But then again these past few days proved her to be less than loyal to Elizabeth. She shook the thoughts from her head and moved on with her day.

At one the Commodore entered the pub, "Good afternoon, Miss Marie, Miss Carlos." He radiated when he said her name. "I have a carriage waiting to take us to our lunch spot."

"Commodore." April bowed appropriately, "You have her four hours, but I'm going to need her back for the later shift."

"Of course, Miss Marie." He said respectfully. Normally he would have protested her orders to him, but she was a friend of Charlotte's and that made all the difference in the world. He offered his arm to Charlotte, "Shall we?"

"As you wish." She linked with his arm. They made for the door, but were passed by Jack's men who had been in the pub all day long.

"Pardon us, Commodore. Captain wanted us to report in as soon as we got a chance." Gibbs apologized and scurried away, and neither Norrington nor Charlotte paid much attention.

The driver opened the door for the two. Norrington did the gentlemanly thing and assisted Charlotte in before climbing in him self. They sat in the carriage in silence for a few moments before Charlotte broke it, "So where are we going James?"

"It's a surprise." He said in boyish excitement. "I hope you don't mind me taking you off like this without consult. I was afraid you'd turn me down again."

"You're the boss around here." She said to him, "I'm sure everyone is more than willing to accommodate you."

"Is that all this is to you?" He said in hurt, "Accommodation?"

She looked at him curiously, "Do you really think I would accommodate to anyone if I truly didn't want to." She smiled to restore his confidence. "No, James, I'm afraid I was turning you down for the wrong reasons."

"And those were?" He asked

"A secret…" She teased, "Persistence pays off. You, unlike others, didn't give up. I admire that."

He smiled back. "It's mostly your fault I have been so, persistent as you've said." She tilted her head in confusion. He continued, "That kiss…I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I was hoping for another…"

She let out a laugh to his boldness, "We'll see, but I make no guarantees." She playfully pushed on his shoulder. She looked out the window, but saw no town anymore. "Can you please tell me where we are going?"

"A quiet place," He said and placed his hand on hers, "Don't worry. I know you will like it." She gave him an unsure look but he refused to say another word.

When the carriage finally stopped, he told her to close her eyes. Charlotte reluctantly did so, and he helped her from the carriage, "Don't open until I say."

"Alright, but if you throw me off a cliff, I'll haunt you till the day you die." She joked. He led her to the place.

"You can open now." Norrington said keeping his hands on her waist. Charlotte did as she was told and gave a sharp intake of breath.

"It's gorgeous." She said standing on the edge of a tall, steep cliff. She looked out to the horizon with the sun only a few hours from touching it. The blue water sparkled and glittered in the sunlight as she placed a hand over her mouth. "It's so beautiful. I just…" she tried to explain, but there were no words.

"I told you, you'd like it." He bragged. "Now," he pulled her back from the view, "Lunch for two Miss Carlos?"

She tore her eyes from the view and saw the driver had set up there meal while they were occupied, "A picnic?" she mused.

"You don't like it?" He said in disappointment.

"No, it's just…" She looked from him to the food and back, "It's perfect James." She leaned up to his mouth and planted a small sweet kiss. She pulled back and they both sat down on the blanket, and began to eat.

They spent the next several hours just talking about life and what they wanted from it. They told stories from their pasts and laughed a lot. It was getting close to time to leave, as the sun was beginning to set. "Why did you pick this place?"

"What do you mean?" He asked still laughing from her last story.

"I mean this cliff, with a view and the timing of sunset." She said curious, "I mean it could mean you are a just a romantic, but I have a feeling it's more than that. Do you not want to be seen with me?"

"It's not that at all, Charlie." He said offended. "I can be seen with anyone I wish. I am in charge here after all."

She laughed, "Yes you are, but I still think there's something about this place to you."

"Truthfully I usually come here to think." He said seriously, "I want to have a small home built here some day. Just a place to have on weekends or holidays, of course. The sunset you are about to see is the best ever I promise you. I think I would bring a woman here to propose some day."

"Why do you always talk as to some day?" She said, "Why not today?"

"I never thought about it." He said, "You think too much sometimes you know?"

"It's a curse." She looked at him and laughed. "But I have another question…why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you said," She started, "you could have any woman you desired, but you seem to have taken to me…why?"

"Because you think too much." He smiled. "You've always been different, Charlie. More mature, more knowledgeable, more everything. Even you're bad qualities are extreme. You are a passionate person and it intrigues me."

"What do you mean always?" She replied, "I didn't know you paid me much attention when I was younger with Lizzy."

"I did and I didn't." He said, "Like I said, you were always different. I never thought we'd be here like this and I'd feel what I'm think I'm feeling about you now. But that last time I had dinner at the Swann's, when Mrs. Swann collapsed, I think that night that something different appeared. You were coaxing Elizabeth in her room after her mother's episode. And you told her you'd always be there for her forever."

"But I wasn't there for her." She stood and walked to the cliff to watch the sunset. She followed the ocean from the horizon towards the land, and saw the Black Pearl floating close by. She thought about Jack and Will and Elizabeth. "She has been through so much and I…"

"You were a child." He interrupted her as she was about to divulge her relations with Will, "You couldn't truly keep that promise but I saw that passion and devotion you had when you were so young. I knew you'd make a brilliant woman and perfect wife for someone one day." He paused and stood to join her. "And now I think I may want to be that someone."

"What?" She asked in silent tears.

"I'm not proposing to you today, I just want you to know," he stopped a stood next to her. "I think I love you."

"James…" she sighed and just kissed him. They're mouths seemed to mesh together, but it felt forced to her. She didn't want to lead him on, but at that moment she needed the comfort it provided her. The warmth his body was giving off. She pulled back momentarily and then he took the initiative to kiss her. His tongue darted about in eagerness and infatuation. He adored her and wanted to have her for himself forever and this moment. Charlotte, however, couldn't allow herself to let this go much further.

"Slow down." She managed to pull herself from his lip hold on her. "I'm not ready…"

"I'll be gentle I swear." He pulled her back to him again. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

"James…" she pushed away giggling, "Come on now."

He finally stopped himself and pulled back. He looked at her, "Alright." He agreed, "I understand if you're not ready."

They watched the last bit of the tail end of the sun setting, "I wish I had my paints right now." She sighed, "This really is the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"We need to get you back to work." He held her against him.

"Yes, I'm sure." She laughed, "If I'm not back soon, you may not be alive much longer."

The satisfied pair walked back to the carriage and told the driver to get them back to the Blue Bayou with utmost haste. They sat in silence just enjoying the presence of the other, as the carriage sped down the road and arrived in no time. Charlotte exited her ride and stepped up to the open window in the door to give him one last kiss.

"When can I see you again?" He asked

"You're late." April was in the doorway smiling despite her self.

"I'll try to get some free time this weekend." She smiled ignoring her friend.

"Until then?" He smirked

"I know you can hear me!" April continued

"Until then." She answered and turned to April, "I'll be in, in a minute!" Charlotte turned back to James. "Farewell." And the carriage sped off and out of sight. She walked back into the bar past April.

"So…?" she asked Charlotte.

"He's still perfect." She whined, "Why do I love and hate that?"

"Only you can really answer that."

"This thing, me and him," she replied, "will not end well. I'm telling you."

"Well until it ends, tell me what happened…." April asked in anxiousness.


	15. During a Full Moon Pt1: We Must Give In

A/N: A few things I'd like to say before you read this chapter…

Just a warning: There's a bit of intense sexual situation in the last few paragraphs of this particular chapter. I tried to keep it cleaner than usual as not to upset or offend anyone. This story is actually a very cleaned up version of when I originally began it.

I'm on bit of writer's block at the moment. I know how I want the story to continue and eventually end, but I'm just having trouble with verbalizing it. I should get through it within a week, but don't worry it will be done. Not that I really think many people are really anticipating my every word or anything.

I changed the title from 'A Friend of Everyone' to 'Small World', as I believe the later is much more appropriate for the story, and it goes with the Disney theme. It is the same story, only the title changed I promise you.

Okay back to the story. Oh and thanks for the reviews thus far. .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- During a Full Moon Pt.1: We Must Give In

Charlotte finished her story of her afternoon with the Commodore and April sighed, "He really is a good guy."

"He isn't my type and he isn't yours either." Charlotte said.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean he isn't a good person." She replied, "I actually always thought he and Genny deserve each other, but now I see he isn't worth the torture." She laughed and headed for the back of the bar. "Do me a favor and take out this trash." She passed as can to Charlotte over the counter, "It's started to mold.

Charlotte took the hand off and gagged, "You think?" she said sarcastically.

Upon taking out the garbage in the side ally, Will and his friends were heading towards the pub for a drink after work. He caught notice of Charlotte and knew he wanted to talk to her alone. "You guys go in, I'll catch up." They all nodded and Will headed to the side ally. He leaned against the wall as she dumped the can, "Hey." He said softly.

She turned and saw him, "Hello." She tried to walk back inside but he stopped her.

"We need to talk." He looked at her with that look of need again and her knees went to mush.

"We can't alone." She stated and made for the door again.

"Why?" he stopped her

"Because every time I am alone with you…" She began, "I do something stupid and hurtful to everyone else. It has to stop Will."

"You think I don't want it to?" He raised his voice but then quieted again as to not get everyone else's attention. "I love Elizabeth I know that, but god damn it if I don't love you too. Tell me how to make it stop and I will. I'll do whatever you say, but for Christ sakes Charlie stop running away."

"Marry Elizabeth, never allow us to be together alone, and stop relying on me to figure out how to make it all better." She said firmly. "You and I aren't in love we are just…unfinished business. And it must remain that way because we both care about Elizabeth too much to do something like this to her. Got it?"

"Fine." He said angrily taking a step closer to her.

"Alright." She proclaimed also taking a step closer. She looked at his face, reaching up and touching his lips, but quickly pulling back as if it burned. "Go home." She said quickly and went back into the building before he could stop her. Will proceeded to bang the wood door after her in frustration.

The following week was quiet. Too quiet, for everyone's taste it seemed. The Commodore took Charlotte around town to different places whenever she was allowed breaks, and if they had a large chunk of time he took her back to the cliff. Will didn't come around anymore, and Jack was never to be seen again it seemed, though his men hovered in the bar like nasty flies you just couldn't get rid of. It was two days before the wedding and all was well. Calm before the storm…

Charlotte was on her way back from the last of a series of fittings for her bride's maid dress. She was so sick of talk of flowers and fabrics she couldn't wait to get to work. She entered the pub and went to the counter, "Is it against the rules to drink on shift?"

"Was it really that bad?" April responded getting out a shot glass.

"The dress is pink." She said dryly, "Bright…fluffy…pink…"

"You're getting a double." She brought up a bigger glass and filled it for her.

"You are a goddess." Charlotte grabbed the drink and downed it quickly. "More please."

"Nah-uh," April refused her, "It is going to be crazy in here tonight so I need you sane. Full moon and a bachelor get together."

"Bachelor…" Her eyes grew wide, "Not them. Please not them."

"Yes them." She smiled, "ALL of them: Norrington, Jack, Will, and all there little friends. I can't wait to see Stuart."

"The fireball?" Charlotte said in interest, "I will never understand your liking in anything."

"I got a thing for red-heads." She sighed, "Sue me. Not all of us have a perfect man at our beckon call."

"But I don't want him there." Charlotte began wiping down the bar. "He always wants to know what I want, and I need. He can't be selfish just one time?"

"Now you, my dear, are a strange woman." April shook her head at Charlotte's words.

"I'm serious," she replied, "If he says, 'I love you' one more time? I think I will have to kill him. I don't say it back; I'd think he'd take that hint."

"You know you only have to put up with it till you leave Port Royal, right?" April stated. Over the past week, Charlotte had gone over her plans with her about leaving. She still refused to say why, and April never pushed it.

Later that evening the party in the pub was in full swing. Loose woman were hanging about all around the tavern trying to convince the groom's men and pirates to throw a little business their way. Everyone was there except Jack, Charlotte found herself very concerned. She and the Commodore were across the counter from each other, talking. "Have you seen Mr. Sparrow at all these past few days?" Charlotte tried to sound uncaring and dry. She had been afraid to ask him, as he seemed to get jealous of her even looking at another man, let alone speak of or to one.

"Why are you so concerned about him?" He said warily as he took another drink from his glass of ale.

"I'm not concerned, James," She lied as best she could. "I'm just curious."

"Yeah?" He said angry at her dismissive tone, "Well curiosity killed the cat, and if you want to find Sparrow do it yourself." He walked away from her in a little huff. Though the behavior frightened her slightly, she still managed to roll her eyes at his sensitivity to a simple question.

Moments later Jack came into the place with Genny at his side. 'Guess they made up…' she thought to herself as she watched the pair take their place at a back table. Jack turned to see Charlotte staring and just grinned in amusement as he pulled Genny closer to him. Charlotte glared at him and made to the other end of the bar to talk to the other customers.

"Oy, can we get some music in here Mr. Gibbs?" Jack shouted from across the room.

"Aye, aye captain." He turned to a few men from his crew who had instruments, "You heard the man!" And the boys began to play a loud and upbeat tune as a few began to dance around, and everyone began to drink more heavily. Well everyone, except Will. Sure he was laughing and having a good time, but not as good a time as the others, it seemed.

She walked over to him, "What's wrong with you?"

"Just thinking about what you said." he replied not looking up at her.

"And…?" she asked

"And…" he started but was interrupted when a now very drunk Commodore came over.

"Why the long face Turner?" he slurred, "You won, if anything I should be feeling down."

"Where's your wig?" Charlotte said standing up straight.

He felt his head and shrugged. "I thought you hated that thing?"

"I do," she said as her eyes wandered, "But you don't. It just surprises me, that's all." Her voice trailed off as her and Jack made eye contact. He smiled warmly and she returned it with care. The commodore and Genny both took notice of their partner's daze.

"I knew it!" Genny shouted at Jack and stormed off, causing Charlotte to stop staring. However Jack wasn't as equally affected as continued to watch her from his seat. The Commodore however didn't say a word but stalked off out of the building in a huff.

"James!" Charlotte shouted after him, but he couldn't hear her. "God damn it, why does it have to be so loud in here!"

"What?" Will said with a teasing smile. She pushed his shoulder and walked towards the end of the bar.

"Where do you think you're going?" April said mid conversation with Stuart. "You got customers."

"I need a break. I'll be back in five minutes." She reassured her. April nodded and Charlotte continued towards Jack. Seeing her coming his way he stood to meet her half way. She leaned against the wall near the stairs to her and April's room. Jack swaggered up to her. "Where have you been?" she asked looking at the floor.

"Thought you didn't want to ever see me again, luv?" he raised his brows.

"You knew I was lying." She said blushing looking up from under her eyebrows.

"Aye, I did." He answered.

"So…" she brought her head up to look at him, "you and Miss Thomas? I would definitely say that was a step down from me."

"How can you be so sure?" He said testing her. "She is from a prominent family, with good breeding and one hell of a set of legs."

"But you don't love her do you?" Charlotte smiled knowing the answer.

"A heart can only be given to one person." He said as he touched her cheek sweetly. "That's why you haven't been completely about Norrington."

"How do you know about him?" She replied curiously.

"I got a lot of men on me crew, Charlie." He said, "And they do whatever I tell them to."

"You've had me followed?" She said repulsed yet intrigued. He didn't answer but she knew it was true. "And what have your men found for you?"

"That he doesn't interest you." He replied, "You never manage to keep your attention on him, and you are constantly searching in the direction of my ship. And no one has ever heard you say the words he never stops saying."

"What are you getting at Jack?" She said straightening up.

"You want me." He said seductively. He continued to maneuver is face closer to her body as he spoke, "You want me to take you to my ship and into my bed for days on end, and to never leave me." He placed his hand to the center of her breasts over her shirt and spoke as he brought it down over her stomach and to her hip, "You want me to kiss and touch and pleasure you like only a real man knows how. And you love me…"

"No." she spoke breathless at the last statement. "I may wish to share a bed with you, Jack Sparrow, but I can not say I…"

Will, who had been sitting at the counter the whole time watching, downed his last drink and decided he couldn't wait any longer. He walked over to them and interrupted, "Charlie I need to talk to you now." He was intense as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Jack, up to the second floor. April looked over at Will and Charlotte's departure, feeling she may be on to what was up with her now.

"Will, what are you doing?" She asked as they reached her room; her mind still down with Jack.

"I've been thinking about what you said." He stated again, "And you're right about us having unfinished business. There's only one way we will be able to stop this." He closed the door and pushed her against it with hunger. Seemingly unable to only watch from outside herself, Charlotte pulled him by the back of the neck in to her mouth. They fought back and forth for control of the kiss until she pushed him off.

"No, damn it!" She scolded herself.

He walked over to her grabbing her waist and pulling her close. She leaned back refusing to cooperate. Will looked at her in all seriousness, "Charlie, you know what we must do to get past this." She refused to look at him. He continued, "Look me in the face and tell me you don't want this."

She whipped her face to him. She looked at him with tears of hate for herself. "I don't want to hurt Elizabeth."

"That's not what I said." He yelled unable to control himself. Charlotte watched his eyes full of fury at her evasive behavior. Her mind told her to recoil, but her body was screaming to just give in…her body won.

"Take me." She spoke just above a whisper and went back to his mouth. She kissed him deeply, wanting to devour his entire being as her own. Their faces meshed together with little force and only lust. Will began untying her dress and removing it from her shoulders. She pulled back from their attached state and removed his shirt. She watched her hands roam over his chest and abdomen in admiration and desire. Her hands moved lower and tugged at the top of his pants and she bit her lip in anticipation.

Will moved in to begin kissing and lightly biting at her neck as they walked over to her bed. She removed the top half of her dress as she moaned over his movements. She fell back onto the bed as he admired her bare top half momentarily. "What?" she asked thinking he had changed his mind.

"You really are beautiful, Charlie." He moved over top of her and began kissing each of her breasts as he further removed her dress. He stopped at the garter with the dagger in it. "What's this about?"

She moved up onto her elbows. "Employee protection." She laughed and took it off herself, and placed it on the bed table. She pulled at his pants again, and he undid the front exposing himself. She blushed lightly in both surprise and nervousness. She laid back down and he made himself comfortable between her legs.

She gasped at the sudden touch of his fingers along her center, and he bent down and kissed her again. "Ready?" he asked tenderly attentive to her needs. Charlotte nodded silently and he made way into her body. Only whimpering slightly at first, she found herself adjusting rather quickly to him as they increased the friction and speed. Will groaned in pleasure in time with her moans. After her climax, he was close to his and she rolled to the top position. She grinded and pushed her lower half into his with vigor and sensuality.

Placing his has on her hips to help with the movement, Charlotte felt his grip tighten on her as he released into her body. She was closer to a second heightening, but knew he was done. She fell down on top of him, their sweat and fluids having mixed, he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"It's complete." She said looking to the side.

"We are finished." He agreed staring at the ceiling in content.


	16. During a Full Moon Pt2: Someone Must Die

Chapter 16- During a Full Moon Pt.2: Someone Must Die

Meanwhile, after Will made his snatch and grab of Charlie from him, Jack decided to head out for some fresh air. He pushed through the crowded room and out the front door, where he found Elizabeth heading towards the pub, "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"Jack!" She said as if she'd been looking for him. Norrington took notice from the shadows at the familiar voice, and listened in. "Is Will in there now?"

"Aye, he is." He said cautiously.

"Good I need to talk to him…" she tried to make way past Jack.

"Sorry luv," he slurred a bit, "only the boys are allowed in tonight."

"Jack, it's important." She sniffed, "I think I want to call off the wedding."

"What?" Jack said in astonishment. He couldn't believe she was saying this. "Darling, as much as I am pleased to here you are putting yourself back on the market, what's with this sudden decision?"

"It's not sudden." She sighed, "I've been thinking about it since…"

"Since…?" Jack tried to get her to finish her sentence. "Come now, luv, you can tell old Captain Jack."

She contemplated the worse that could happen from telling him. "I've been thinking about it since Charlie came back." Jack got an understanding face. "I think her and Will are still feeling things for one another."

"Nonsense," Jack eased her. "That boy is willing to die for you, Elizabeth. He wouldn't jeopardize you for an old childhood friend. He's an honest man…" Jack put his arm around her shoulders. 'Of course honest men are always inclined to do something stupid…' he thought to himself, and began to think about the two up in Charlotte's room.

"Are you sure Jack?" She said teary.

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" He paused, "Recently?"

"No," she began, "But you saw the way they looked at each other when they realized who the other was."

"Just good memories together I'm sure." He lied just trying to reassure her. He knew what they both had been thinking and feeling, but he couldn't tell her. It was like Charlotte said, no need to get her upset over nothing…if that was, in fact, what it was. "Don't worry, luv. And if something were to happen you still got your old pal Jack here to comfort you." He gently squeezed her shoulder.

"I know I'm just nervous about the wedding." She sighed.

"Completely normal," He smiled, "or so I'm told."

Elizabeth laughed, "You'll know someday Jack. I know there's the perfect woman out there for you."

"But you're taken, my dear." He smirked. "Alright I confess it, there's one other girl."

"Let me guess…" Elizabeth got a smug look on her face, "Does she have dark hair and gold eyes, and an attitude of both a dreadful pirate and devoted friend?"

"Aye," Jack smiled at the thought, "I think she be the one for me, even though she is only second to you." He continued his charming streak, as Norrington had heard enough. He made way back into the bar, leaving Elizabeth and Jack to their conversations.

He walked up to the counter and April, "Where is she?" he slurred slightly angry.

"What?" She asked while laughing and talking with some of the other men. She realized what he was asking and remembered the answer, "She went upstairs with Will." Norrington needn't hear more and fled for the staircase.

The two who had just finished their indiscreet business together, were talking as they dressed. "Is it completely horrible I feel little to no regret or sorrow for our betrayal?" Charlotte lifted her sleeve and began tying the laces of the dress in place.

"If it is, I too am horrible." Will half smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed staring at his shirt on the ground. Charlotte turned to him and smiled as well. What had happened was horrible, yet…right; at least for them. As they were together it felt as though it was only them that existed. There was no other world outside the room. It seemed as soon as they left that space, none of what happened in it counted to anyone.

She walked over to his shirt and picked it off the ground. "We can never speak of this…" she looked at him, "to anyone. No single soul can know what happened here tonight."

"Of course no one can know." He sounded slightly angered she felt she needed to remind him. "It would destroy more than just our lives if anyone was to find out."

She sat next to him on the bed, "I just feel I must make it official. We must vow that under no circumstance will we ever speak about this to anyone. We must promise to take this incident to our graves, no matter the consequence of the secret being kept." She handed him his shirt.

"I promise," he sighed, the weight of past hour finally hitting his heart in one heavy blow, "never will the secret leave these lips."

"Or mine as well," Charlotte replied and leaned forward to kiss him one last time. This was bound to be her last moments of pure happiness. She couldn't imagine anyone else filling her with more joy than Will had.

"YOU WHORE!" The commodore shouted as he entered and slammed the door behind himself. He had walked in just as the two lovers were backing away from each other.

"James!" Charlotte jumped up, "Have you not heard of knocking!" She scolded as though his act was worse than what she was caught in.

"Turner, you bastard!" He shouted at Will as he put his shirt on. "You weren't happy just taking Elizabeth you had to take Charlotte as well!" Norrington lunged at his adversary, but Will moved at the last second pulling Charlotte with him to a few feet away. The commodore tumbled onto the bed and whipped his head around.

"What are you trying to do?" Will held Charlotte protectively from him.

"So it is true!" He slurred trying to stand, but failing. "Elizabeth was right about you two!"

"Neither Lizzy nor you know anything about us!" Charlotte yelled at him trying to move towards him, but Will held her back.

"Shut up you WHORE!" He screamed back. "You have been manipulating me and every other person you've met since you got here, and for what? To relieve your best friend of her fiancé?"

"STOP SPEAKING TO HER AS SUCH!" Will made for Norrington and both went tumbling to the ground entangled in a fight.

"Stop! Both of you!" She yelled over their rumbling about. Norrington got in a square punch throwing Will off of him and against a table. "Will!" Charlotte shouted and rushed to his side. She moved his face to see that his mouth was cut and the side of his face was reddened.

"I'll kill that stupid son of a bitch!" Will tried to attack him again, but Charlotte held him back this time.

"No!" She reprimanded him, "There is no use in this fighting!"

"But he called you a whore!" He looked at her and the fury receded seeing the tears she had over both men's actions.

"It doesn't matter to me now." She replied quietly. "Go home to Elizabeth…I'm sure she's waiting for your return as it is."

"But…"

"GO!" She begged him. He nodded and Charlotte looked back at James who was beginning to stand. As Will made for the door, Norrington grabbed him and pinned him against a wall.

"I can not allow you to go through the wedding with Elizabeth," He spoke through gritted teeth, "And I can't allow you to make a fool of me!" He raised his fist to strike Will again but Charlotte pulled James away from him. Will quickly scurried from the room, and back down to the bar.

"HEY!" April shouted seeing him pass through her peripheral vision. "Where's Charlie? I got customers here still." Will stopped and looked at her for a moment but continued his path out of the pub.

"This isn't of any concern to you, James!" Charlotte yelled still alone upstairs with him.

"How can you say that?" He yelled back, "I loved you Charlie! I wanted to give you everything and more. But now you are tainted and I will not allow him to be happy for what he has done to me for a second time!"

"Is that all you care about?" She retorted, "You care more for your own pride and this is all it takes for you to stop loving me as you say you did? Maybe then your love is not the kind I desired if it is so easily erased!"

"Don't you dare try to lessen my feelings!" He screamed and moved towards her. "So is this yours and his first time together or has it always been there in my face?" he questioned, "And what of Jack? He speaks as he knows more than decent about you!"

"Never!" She screamed offended. "I've never been with Jack and I never was with Will before tonight!"

"How am I to believe you?" He grabbed her left wrist and restrained her. "Should I find out for myself how loose a whore such as your self truly is?"

"James you're hurting me." She cringed under his grip on her wrist, feeling as though it may snap at any second.

"Am I now?" He got a malevolent smile on his face, and twisted it harder.

Charlotte screamed out in pain as she fell to her knees. "What are you doing?" She looked up at him in fear.

"Making you feel the pain that I feel now because of you." One final twist and a loud crack could be heard in her bone. She screamed out again under the searing pain. He had broken her wrist, but it didn't seem enough for him.

"What are you doing?" She screeched as he pulled her up by the now swelling wrist and threw her onto her bed. She tried to roll into a ball as the soreness seemed to take over her body, but he kept her on her back.

"You've probably been giving it to everyone but me," He pulled at the top of her ragged dress tearing the sleeve. "Now it is my turn!" He forced his whole body weight onto her and began ravaging at her neck.

Charlotte realizing his intent began trying to squirm and scream for freedom. No one could hear her as the one window in the room was closed and the noise from downstairs was so excessive. None-the-less he raised his hand and backhanded her once into a wave of silent shock. He began pulling at her skirt but her fighting wasn't helping. He struck her again and sent her mind into a slight dizzy spell.

Feeling a momentary paralysis, Charlotte just watched the wall as she felt him move about. She saw the dagger on her bedside table and began to slowly reach for it. She couldn't allow him to continue. She couldn't allow him to violate her. She rested her hand on the weapon, but couldn't bring herself to pick it up.

She turned to face him, "Please, don't…" she whimpered but her ignored her final plea and thrust with no hesitation into her body. She let out a piercing scream and gripped the knife. She held it above his body and forced it downward into the side of his neck.

His eyes widened at the sudden attack, as his mouth gaped and dripped blood. Charlotte's eyes began to water heavily as she pulled the dagger from his flesh and he rolled off the bed onto the floor with a thud. She sat up in the bed, the bloody knife in her hand. She looked at her clothes and they too were stained red. She moved to the floor next to Norrington's barely breathing body. "James…" She whispered in remorse.

He tried to respond, but just seemed to gargle on his own blood in the process. His hands moved to try and grab her throat in retaliation but the life seemed to leave his body before he had a chance. He eyes remained open and still in cold death.

Charlotte's breath became heavier in panic. 'What have I done?' she thought to herself. She killed him. She took a life and she knew it was all she could do…right? She had no other choice…he attacked her and…

"But will anyone believe me?" She thought quietly aloud. She looked at the dagger still in her hand and let it drop to the floor. Her eyes then followed to her bloody dress and she immediately stripped it from her body in panic. She replaced it in a hurry with a fresh one, wrapping the knife in the other and putting it in her suitcase. It was time to go.

She had wanted to wait till after the wedding, but now there was no way she could stay. There was no way she'd be able to stay alive after this.

Once her things were packed she looked at the commodore's still body still on the ground. Her eyes were filled with tears for his murder, but it was an accident. It had happened so fast.

Charlotte left the room and headed down to leave. She saw April and knew she couldn't leave without a goodbye. She walked over to her, "So did the Commodore find you?" April asked smiling.

"Yes." Charlotte sucked up all the tears. "He's upstairs resting. He asked me to go to his home and retrieve a few things for him."

"So you finally gave in?" She grinned suggestively.

"April," She began, "Thank you for everything you have done for me since I moved in here. You've been better than a sister to me."

"It's nothing." She said modestly, "Just remember me when you are married to that man." April smiled sweetly.  
Charlotte let out a little huff of a laugh. She'd know the truth of the matter soon enough. She hugged her friend and walked to the exit. She turned back and whispered to herself, "Goodbye April Marie."

Once outside she hid her face and began slinking out of the town. She moved from shadow to shadow, when a hand grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her into an ally, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"


	17. During a Full Moon Pt3: She Will Run

Chapter 17- During a Full Moon Pt.3: She Will Run

Charlotte held her hurt wrist to her body, and let out a small short scream at the sudden jerk into the ally. She looked at her attacker expecting the worst, but only seeing Jack, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He spoke seriously

"I need to leave Port Royal," She looked at the ground, "tonight."

"I thought you were waiting till after the wedding?" He replied warily

"Plans have changed and I must go NOW." She tried to leave the ally, but he held her back.

"Does this have anything to do with you and Will alone in your room?" He tried to look into her eyes, but she continued avoiding eye contact.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…sort of." Charlotte stumbled for an answer. She couldn't tell him the truth. She finally looked at him directly, "Please just let me go."

Her eyes began to water again at the thought of being caught. Jack saw the shine of the tears building, "What exactly did you do with Will?"

"What the hell do you think!?" She screamed frustrated that's all he could keep his mind on. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, "Look…this isn't about Will. I just need to get the hell out of here before…" her voice trailed off.

"Before what, luv?" He asked sincerely concerned with her frantic behavior.

"I can't tell you Jack." She said stiffly and the tears began to fall. He looked at her sadness and pulled her into a tight hug. She dropped her suitcase and wrapped one arm around him in return, keeping the other close to her body. "Jack, I've done something horrible."

"Come now luv," he consoled her, "I'm a pirate. Nothing can be that horrible in my book."

"That's not the point." She said quietly. "I can't have you knowing anything; for both our sake."

What are you talking about?" He asked but forgot once he noticed she was only using one arm. He retracted back slightly and looked down at the injured wrist, "What's wrong there?"

She held up her wrist, "I had a small accident." Half truth, half lie… it was the best she could do at this point. She couldn't allow him to become involved.

Jack held it gently and examined it in the dark. "That's a rather nasty break there, luv." He then moved even closer, "Bite down on my coat."

"What?" She asked skeptically.

"Trust me," Jack gave her a reassuring look and she did as she was told. In one quick motion he reset her wrist and Charlotte exuded a sharp muffled scream. Tears poured from her ducts as she leaned against him. "It had to be done…"

"I know." She managed to get out between sobs. Standing up straight again she sniffed and picked up her baggage again. "I have to be gone now."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Jack commanded, but Charlotte refused.

"You will know soon, I just…" she paused, "I just need a head start. Please," She begged him to let her go.

Jack looked down at her, "Fine let me get my men and we can take the Pearl wherever…"

"No Jack," she stopped him, "I have to go alone. You cannot be involved. I just talking to you right now am a threat to your own freedom."

"What do you mean my freedom?" He asked puzzled

"Nothing." She reinforced hoping he would just let her go now, but he wouldn't.

"Whatever it is I can help you luv." Jack pushed, "I can protect you from whatever has you so spooked."

"No one can protect me now." She retorted, "I can not endanger your life for trying to help me save mine. Every minute you hold me here is another minute closer to my end, so please," she pleaded, "just let me go."

Jack looked at Charlotte regretfully, "Alright." He said simply and then looked out to the main streets. Seeing they were mostly empty he turned to her, "Follow me."

"What are you talking about?" She said confused at his further intrusion of her escape.

"You need to get to the docks undetected right?" He asked and she nodded. "Then follow me. I know these back streets better than most." Charlotte gave in to his help, unsure why he was still trying to assist her.

She closely followed him through the dark night, keeping to his every move. In and out alleys and hiding places whenever they saw a soldier on duty. They reached the waters of the docks, "There's a ship leaving tonight. I'm sure you can stow away on board until at least one port over…"

"Why are you still helping me?" She asked curiously as they approached the vessel.

"Because you need it." He said sternly and she quieted.

"Miss Carlos?" The captain of the ship walked over to the two. "Charlie is that you? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Captain Beatty!" Charlotte squeaked in excitement at a familiar face. She jumped up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hello to you too." He laughed and then saw Jack. "You!" He said in fright at, "Please don't try and take my ship again I beg you. It's all I got!"

Charlotte looked to Jack and then back to Beatty, "Oh don't worry about him. He's harmless for now." Jack snorted at the harmless comment but said nothing.

"Are you sure?" He inquired further.

Charlotte ignored the skepticism and continued, "I need a ride out of here, Captain."

"Why?" He asked confused, "I dropped you off not more than a week ago and now you want to go somewhere else? I can't be your personal chauffer Miss Carlos."

"I believe you can there Captain." Jack pulled a small sack of coins from a pocket in his jacket and tossed it to the man. "And I believe you can do it with no questions, ay?" Captain Beatty opened the sack and his eyes widened at the amount inside.

He looked back up at Jack, "I think it can be arranged."

"And a speedy departure as well right Captain?" Jack grinned and Beatty nodded in agreement.

"For this much, I'll take this lass around the world and back." He exaggerated and laughed. "But just for the sake of it, where were you planning on going?"

"Anywhere but here." Charlotte responded in gratitude.

"Well we will be leaving in a few minutes actually. Are you ready?" He asked kindly. She nodded and went to board, but Jack stopped her.

"Wait till I say goodbye first?" He looked at the captain in a threatening manner.

"Of course, sir." Beatty replied quickly and took Charlotte's bag from her to the waiting ship. Charlotte smiled at the man then turned to Jack.

"You didn't have to do that." She said stubbornly, "I have my own money."

"And you don't have to do everything on your own." He said as if expecting her response. "You know most people would say thank you."

"Have you ever thought me in that category?" She replied sarcastically as he grimaced.

"And take this as well." He pulled another small sack from his jacket and made her take it.

"What's this for?"

"You'll need to see a doctor as soon as you get wherever you're going." He motioned to her wrist.

"I said I have my own money."

"I'm not deaf." He retorted. "I just want to make sure you are taken care of."

"I can take care of myself."

"Never stated otherwise did I?" he said as his frustration grew

"By giving me this money you are insinuating it."

"Do you really think this a good time to pick a fight?" Jack finished the argument for them. He looked to the ground and continued, "Is there any way you would tell me where you are going?"

"There's is no reason for you to know." She replied harshly.

"Then how the bloody hell am I to find you?"

"You aren't," she said carelessly. "No one is supposed to know. That's the point of a moonlit escape is it not?"

"So I'm not to ever see you again?" He looked at her with utter desperation in his eyes. Charlotte couldn't understand why he thought it so important.

"Jack…" she sighed not wanting to see him hurt. She cradled his face in her good hand and smiled. Did he really love her as he always seemed to imply?

"Please let me come to you, Charlie." He almost begged, "Not now, but eventually? One week, one month, one year…I don't care just please allow me to go to you once whatever this is, is over and done."

"It will never be over Jack." Charlotte crept closer, "I have to disappear. I have to leave everyone and everything I know."

"I swear I can take care of you."

"No you can't." she answered as she watched his heart slowly break before her eyes, "You have your ship and the sea and you could never remain in one place because you are one of the most wanted criminals in the Spanish Main. You have a laundry list of crimes and…and what could you give me Jack?"

"Love," he answered moving closer to her lips. He slowly fell the final few inches to her mouth, kissing her in the sweetest manner that Charlotte could ever remember being kissed. Their souls seemed to combine and connect into one perfectly with just that one drawing kiss together. That few moments of lingering touch revealed a pure truth that Charlotte had never known completely until now.

They pulled back from each other and Jack held her closely. Their embrace interlocked to perfection as if made to hold each other. "I love you Charlie." He whispered in her ear with his chin resting on her shoulder and his arms keeping her close.

Charlotte closed her eyes at the strange music the words ignited in her head. She leaned closer to his ear, "I know…" she whimpered. He released her from his grasp and wiped a tear from her eye. She stepped back holding both arms around her self in comfort. "Goodbye Jack" She choked on the words and hurried to the ship.

She stumbled slightly, but continued her jog. She was leaving Jack forever now. She'd found herself someone who respected her and would give up anything for her and she was just leaving him. Why? Why wouldn't she let him help her? Why was she robbing herself of potential happiness? It wasn't for his safety from the law; that he hadn't had in years. Helping her would do little to harm his record considering the overwhelming amount he already acquired himself. So why was she doing this as such?

Jack watched her run and only stood hopeless, as Charlotte boarded the ship, not once looking back at him. She decided her questions would remain unanswered, as she reached Captain Beatty who was waiting to take her…somewhere.

The End…For Now…

Update Nov. 30, 2006 Alrighty…I finally got the inspiration and time for the sequel. First chapter is posted as of now. So go to my author page and check it out if you are so inclined. It may be a slow one write, or a quickie…depends on my mood this and the coming weeks


End file.
